¿Intercambiando roles?
by Keili14
Summary: Un pequeño cambio de papeles, ¿las chicas son las villanas y los chicos los heroes? Cap. 20 "Los chicos alborotadores" ¡NO! "¡Las chicas Traviesas!" Solo un pequeño insignificante, cambio de roles...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!, en un momento de inspiración conseguí hacer esta parodia de el Cap. 20 de las PPGZ, espero que les guste XD **_

_**Brick: Makoto**_

_**Bommer: Hotaru**_

_**Butch: Koiji**_

En medio de la noche, fuera del laboratorio, una sombra se movia con cautela hasta entrar al lugar, sin producir el mas mínimo ruido, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro al descubrir la caja fuerte donde se guardaba la sustancia Z.

PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)

"Las chicas Traviesas"

Volvamos con el mono, perdón, mona -_-U

Intento abrir la caja sin éxito alguno asi que voto por explotarla, consiguiendo por fin lo que quería, mientras todos los habitantes no eran conscientes de lo ocurrido.

-con esto creare a un monstruo que acabe con esos tres mocosos- dijo la mona contenta, paso por la cocina observándola con deleite- todo este suspenso me ah dado hambre- comenzó a devorar todo lo que encontraba dejando una rastro de comida a su paso, paro frente a la puerta del baño, entro y se miro al espejo- ¡madre mía! ¡estoy horrenda!- grito aterrada mientras comenzaba a limpiarse con todo lo que encontraba, tomo un cepillo rojo, paro en seco al olerlo

Un peli-naranja se lava los dientes como lo hacia habitualmente

-¡Makoto apúrate, llegaremos tarde!- grito un pelinegro

-ya voy- pronuncio con la boca llena de pasta dental, escupió el contenido, se limpio y salio del lugar

-esto debe de pertenecer a ese apestoso rojo-dijo asqueada- aunque tal vez me sea útil- camino buscando la salida cuando, se tropezó con un cubo de basura, lo miro con odio pero su expresión cambio al encontrar un pañuelo, lo tomo y lo olfateo

Un rubio saco uno de sus pañuelos, se limpio la nariz, después la hizo pelotita y la tiro a la basura pronunciando un leve "adiós" en el proceso

¡Y esto le pertenece a Bommer!- dijo alegre la mona- eh cumplido mi labor aquí- dijo antes de chocar con un estante provocando que un peine cayera en su cabeza- ¡mi cabeza!- chillo mientras el objeto cae en su mano, lo olfatea

-¡Koiji!, ¡deja tu tonto cabello en paz y vayámonos!- grito Hotaru, esperando a su amigo pelinegro que terminaba de arreglarse

-¡no molestes!- grito antes de tomar su mochila y salir del lugar

- Esto es de Butch- dijo Moja- ¡ah! ¡con estas cosas creare el monstruo mas fuerte de todos, ¿y porque conformarse con uno?- dijo riendo antes de caerse por la ventana del laboratorio- ¡ya verán chicos! ¡muy pronto conocerán a sus rivales!- dijo corriendo lejos del laboratorio

Moja entro a su casa vieja, corrió directo al laboratorio, metió rápidamente la sustancia Z y los demás objetos nombrándolos en el progreso, en una maquina que construyo, esta no hizo nada

-mmm, necesita algunas cosas mas- comenzó a buscar entre todas sus cosas- un lazo rojo- tiro dentro de la maquina- una revista de moda y unas convers negras (con cordones verdes fluor) - la maquina comenzó a progresar todo, demasiado bien...

¡PUMM!

Un peli-naranja se sentó en su cama, aun soñoliento- cinco minutos mas...- dijo antes de tirarse de espaldas y seguir durmiendo

-no salio exactamente como lo planeaba- dijo, pero sus esperanzas volvieron al ver tres sombras frente a ella

-me llaman Blossom- dijo una chica de pelo naranja y ojos extrañamente rosas

-¡hola!, ¡yo soy Bubbles!- dijo otra chica rubia y de ojos celestes

-y yo soy Buttercup- dijo una pelinegra con ojos verdes

-¡oh si! , ¡ahora con ustedes destruiremos a esos chicos apestosos!, ¡serán las niñas de Moja!- grito feliz

-¡ja! como si fuera un gran nombre- dijo Blossom colocando sus manos en su cintura

-¿¡que te pasa, mona!?, ¿serio nos pondrás asi?- dijo Bubbles "ofendida"

-mejor consigue-te una vida- dijo Buttercup cruzándose de brazos

-¡pero ustedes deben obedecer me!-grito molesta

Blossom saco dos cepillos lanzan-dolos contra ella y como estos tenían saliva la mona se aparto asqueada, Bubbles saco un pañuelo estornudo sobre el, lo arrugo como bolita de papel "ahi va" dijo antes de lanzar lo, la mona se aparto horrorizada, Buttercup saco un peine verde y lo lanzo como un boomerang, Moja al recibir el impacto cayo de espaldas, las chicas comenzaron a reír.

-podemos crear nuestro propio nombre-dijo Blossom- somos...

-¡las chicas traviesas!- dijeron las tres al unisono

- Entonces entro un ladrón, hizo un hoyo en la pared- dijo Makoto con un tic en el ojo

- robo la sustancia Z- siguió Hotaru confundido

-¡y ustedes no se enteraron!- termino de decir Koiji

-si, asi fue- dijo la profesora nerviosa

-¿y que quería ese ladrón con mi peine?- pregunto Koiji molesto, buscando su peine

-¿porque reviso mi basura?- pregunto Hotaru asqueado

-oigan, ¿vieron mi cepillo?- pregunto Makoto desde la puerta del baño

-¿tu te peinas?- pregunto Koiji extrañado

-el de los dientes, bruto- contesto, miro el reloj- ¡miren la hora!

-tenemos que irnos a la escuela- dijo Hotaru soltando el cubo causando que este caiga sobre la cabeza de la hija de la profesora, mientras esta se quejaba, los tres chicos salieron disparados hacia el colegio.

-oye, mona, tus hijas tienen hambre- dijo Blossom

-¿y yo que?- dijo la Mona sin entender, sintió unos condimentos sobre su cabeza

-si no nos alimentan- dijo Bubbles

-¡entonces te vamos a comer!- dijeron al unisono

-¡AH NO!- grito esta colgándose de la lampara del techo, las tres chicas salieron riendo hacia la calle

-¿quien quiere comerse a un mono peludo?- pregunto Buttercup burlona

-¡nadie!- contesto Bubbles

La mañana paso rápido mientras las villanas hacían travesuras en la ciudad.

"BIP" "BIP" "BIP"

Se escucharon de los cinturones de nuestros héroes.

-¡profesor!

-¡mis ojos se están incendiando!- grito Makoto señalando sus ojos

-¡mi pelo sufre de fiebre amarilla!- dijo Hotaru, agarrándose el cabello

- ¡mi ropa esta contaminada!- dijo Koiji, tomando a tirones su ropa

-¡estoy cansado de sus enfermedades! ¡vallan a ver que dice la enfermera!-grito el profesor extresado, los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el tejado

-¡Hard Brick!

-¡Explosive Bommer!

-¡Strong Butch!

-¡Los Chicos Poderosos!- (A: a mi amiga se le ocurrió XD)

Comenzaron a volar por los aires hasta encontrarse con la mona

-¿que estas tramando Moja?- pregunto Brick desde el aire

-¡los chicos poderosos!, que bueno volver a verlos- dijo la mona

-¡papa!-

-¡ah!, ¡salven me!- grito asustada, mientras las chicas se acercaban

-¿¡que!?- gritaron los tres héroes- ¿¡desde cuando tienes hijas!?- aterrizaron frente a la mona, mientras observaban a las tres chicas esconderse detrás de esta

-¿quienes son estas chicas, Moja?- pregunto Brick, mirando a la peli-naranja

-son mis hijas- dijo la mona orgullosa

-yo soy Blossom- dijo mirando al peli-naranja

- yo Bubbles- dijo mirando de forma traviesa al rubio

-y yo Buttercup- dijo guiñando un ojo al pelinegro

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolas confusos y algo ruborizados

-las cree con la sustancia Z- dijo la mona

-¡significa que tu robaste la sustancia Z!-grito Brick señalándola acusadora-mente

-¿yo?

-¡no mientas aliento de mono!- dijo Butch

-cállate, como decía, las cree para destruirlos

-¡estas chicas no podrán con nosotros!- dijo Butch

-¡no las subestimes!- grito molesta, acercándose al pelinegro causando que este se tape la nariz

-pues no subestime tu aliento...- dijo mareado

-debes admitir Moja, que ellas no se ven muy amenazantes- dijo Bommer

-lo se, pero son unas niñas traviesas, estoy cansada, ni siquiera pude ir al salon de belleza- dijo causando que los chicos cayeran de espalda

-pues yo la veo igual de fea...-dijo Butch desde el piso

-¡encargarse de ellas!- dijo corriendo

-si que es rara- dijo Brick

-no, ¿enserio?- dijo Butch sarcásticamente

-esta bien, ya se fue- dijo Brick dirijiendose a las chicas

-apuesto a que les da gusto- dijo Bommer

Las chicas no dijeron nada

-¿les comió la lengua el gato?- pregunto Butch

Se miraron entre si antes de sacar sus "armas"

-¿¡esas son!?- dijeron los tres antes de ser "atacados" por ellas

-¿¡CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA!?, ¡SON UNAS COMPLETAS MALEDUCADAS!- grito Brick molesto

-¡estoy de acuerdo!- apoyaron los otros dos

Las chicas rieron antes de correr, seguidas de ellos

-¿a donde fueron?- pregunto Brick perdiéndolas de vista

Sintieron algo frió en sus cabezas, dieron un salto, cayendo al piso, miraron arriba de un tejado para ver a las chicas con baldes en sus manos mientras reían

-¡vuelvan aquí mocosas!- grito Butch furioso, estar congelado en pleno otoño, no es muy lindo...

Las chicas comenzaron a correr otra vez, siguieron asi, hasta llegar a un puesto de grutas, tiraron los canastos causando que los chicos resbalen con las frutas

-esto es humillante...- dijo Butch aun tirado

-asi no llegaremos a ningún lado- dijo Brick sentándose- tenemos que pensar en algo

- yo tengo una idea, pero creo que no les gustara- dijo Bommer susurrándoles el plan al oído, los otros tardaron en progresar la información, pero al entender pusieron caras de asqueados

-¡ni que estuviéramos desesperados!-grito Brick

-bueno, sigamos persiguiéndolas, sin éxito alguno- dijo Bommer tranquilo

-¡pido la rosa!- dijo parándose de un salto, el líder

-yo la azul- dijo Bommer siguiendo al rojo a paso tranquilo

Butch se quedo mirando a sus amigos molesto, piensa un momento- no me quejo- dijo antes de seguirlos

-¿los perdimos?- pregunto Bubbles

-si que son lentos- dijo Buttercup

- no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu, verdecita- escucho atrás de su espalda

-¿que rayos?- dijo Blossom al ver a los tres con miradas ¿seductoras?

Brick se acerco a Blossom, demasiado- que lindos ojos tienes- dijo causando que la chica se sonroje

Bommer tomo la mano de Bubbles y la beso, como todo un caballero, esta se enrojeció

Butch toma las mejillas de la pelinegra- que hermosa eres- sonrió al sentir sus mejillas arder entre sus manos

Los tres cortaron la distancia, uniendo sus labios con los de su contraparte, después de unos segundos las chicas se alejaron bruscamente de ellos enrojecidas hasta morir.

-¡AHH!-gritaron las tres avergonzadas

-¡eso no es justo!- dijo Bubbles

-¡te vas a enterar, esto ya es personal!- grito Buttercup molesta, mientras Butch sonreía satisfecho

-cálmense chicas- dijo Blossom sonrojada- esto no ah terminado- dijo mirando a su contraparte, antes de elevarse junto a las otras dos- volveremos a vernos- dijeron antes de alejarse volando

-¡chicos tonto!- gritaron las tres fuera de vista

Después de unos días, los chicos se encontraban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela

-¿no les parece extraño que nadie allá atacado la ciudad?- pregunto Hotaru

-cierto, a sido demasiado aburrido, no hemos podido saltarnos ni una sola clase- dijo Koiji frustrado

-relájense, tómenlo como un descanso-dijo Makoto, parando su andar para mirarlos

-no estaría tan segura si fuera tu Brick- escucharon decir a una chica. que por causa de su casillero no se podía ver quien era

-¿como me llamaste?- pregunto Makoto extrañado

- disculpa- dijo cerrando su casillero- ahora eres Makoto, ¿no?- pregunto apoyando su mano en su casillero

-¿¡BLOSSOM!?- dijo sorprendido y algo sonrojado

-ah no, aquí soy Momoko- respondió

-díganme Miyako- dijo otra chica cerrando su casillero

-¿¡Bubbles!?- dijo Hotaru sonrojado

-¿te olvidas de alguien, verdecito?- pregunto otra chica cerrando su casillero y apoyándose en este

-¿¡que haces tu aquí!?- pregunto Koiji acercándose a la pelinegra, ruborizado

-¿no es obvio?- contesto- estoy en la escuela, por cierto, soy Kaoru- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-olviden su descanso, que estemos en la escuela no significa que nos comportaremos- advirtió Momoko

Kaoru dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, si no fuera por una mano que la detuvo

¿y ahora a donde vas?- pregunto Koiji

-al campito- contesto- ¿quieres venir?-pregunto picaramente, causando que se vuelva a sonrojar, en eso recibe un empujo del peli-naranja

-¿que haces?- pregunto Koiji extrañado

-vijilala, no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo antes de mirar a Momoko mientras esta le lanzaba una mirada retadora

Koiji volvió a mirar a la pelinegra, esta lo miraba picaramente, antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, cambio su expresión confusa a una seductora

"tal vez no sea tan malo como suena..." pensó antes de alcanzar a la chica

_**Fin!**_

_**¿les gusto? Quise hacerlo muy parecido al verdadero, bueno a excepcion del final, jaja, siempre destaco a los verdes, ¿verdad?, espero sus reviews**_

_**Hace tiempo que no subía, bueno tengo sueñito, me voy a la camita XD**_

_**Los leo luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! A pedido de ustedes, voy a seguir con este FanFic, en realidad, solo iba a ser el cap. 20 pero como les gusto, bueh, solo diré que serán capítulos al azar y claro todas son basadas en la serie, sin mas lió, aquí va!**_

Todo parecía, normal los chicos "vigilaban" a las chicas y estas solo actuaban como chicas normales...

- oye, Momoko, ¿no es tiempo ya de hacer alguna travesura?- pregunto Miyako

- si, esto de ser buena es aburrido- dijo Kaoru

- tranquilas chicas, que ya se que haremos ahora- dijo entrando a los jardines del laboratorio- estuve investigando y un pajarito me dijo que hoy los trajes de los chicos están aquí- mira los atuendos de los chicos- je je, este es mi plan- les susurra

Las chicas hacen cara de asco

-¿es en serio?- pregunta Kaoru

- ¿tenemos que ponernos eso?- pregunto Miyako

- claro que si- respondió Momoko, corriendo a encontrarse con el atuendo rojo, las dos chicas se miraron y después la siguieron

- ¡profesora!- grito Hotaru

- ¡todavía no Hotaru! - responde esta desde el laboratorio

- ¡pero me aburro!- grito y paleteo antes de recibir un almohadazo

- ¡lamentate mas bajo!, ¡no escucho el partido! - grito Koiji

Se escucharon unas risas, los tres se miran interrogantes, caminan a la ventana

-¡HEY!- gritaron al ver a las chicas

- se siente muy raro- dijo Blossom mirándose usar el traje del rrb rojo

- me queda un poco grande- dijo Bubbles

- se ven muy graciosas- dijo Buttercup

-¡devuelvan eso!- gritaron antes de abrir la ventana y perseguirlas, las chicas rieron y comenzaron a correr

PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)

"Los Chicos Coquetos"

Las chicas corrieron hasta encontrarse con el Alcalde

-chicos me alegra verlos, es tiempo de la entrevista- dijo el hombre, mientras un reportero se acercaba, las chicas lo miraban confundidos, pero lo cambiaron a una malvada

-bien, ¿que quiere saber?- pregunto Blossom, perdón... "Brick" O_o

- ¿Ustedes que hacen en su tiempo libre?- pregunto el reportero

- Saboreando esos deliciosos pasteles con crema rosa- contesto con ojos de corazón

- Leo las revistas de ultima moda- contesto "Boomer"

- Escucho canciones pop- contesto "Butch"

Todos los presentes los miraron aun sin creer en sus respuestas

- Pero, ¿que no te gustaba el Rock?- pregunto el hombre a la ojiverde

- ¿¡quien dijo eso!? eso es lo mas tonto que oído- respondió molesta, en realidad, si le gustaba, pero, asi no saldrían las cosas de acuerdo al plan

- muy bien, ¿Boomer desde cuando te gusta la moda?- pregunto el hombre algo sorprendido

- desde siempre, es importante verse bien todo el tiempo ¿no?- dijo moviendo su coleta con su mano

- ¿Y a ti siempre te gusto la crema ¿rosa?- pregunto ya extrañado

- ¡por supuesto!, ¡es una delicia!, aunque no se compara con esas galletitas con forma de corazón, que como en la mañana- dijo ahora si, dejando que las personas lleven so boca al suelo

- ¿Que hacen después de salvar la ciudad?- pregunto

- bueno, un relajante baño con burbujas, nunca viene mal después de un día ocupado- contesto "Boomer"

- ¿te interesas mucho por tu higiene?- pregunto

- claro que si, ¿crees que esto- dijo refiriéndose a su rostro- se consigue de la noche a la mañana?, claro que no, necesito muchos tratamientos, para conseguir esta dulce y suave piel de bebe- las "rowdy" restantes reprimieron una risa

- cla-ro, y ¿ustedes se interesas por su higiene?- pregunto extrañado

- ¡claro que si!

- es mas hoy iremos a nuestro Spa privado- dijo "Butch"

Okey, esto se estaba poniendo muy raro

- ¿tienen un nuevo ataque?- pregunto

-si- contesto "Brick, tomando una pose coqueta, al igual que las otras dos

O_o

Los tres "Rowdy" llevaron su mano a sus labios, mandando besos voladores, lo cual causo que las personas cayeran de espaldas...

- vaya, es muy extraño ese nuevo ataque viniendo de unos... chicos- aclaro el reportero

-¿quiere saber algo mas?- pregunto "Boomer"

- no es todo por ahora- contesto

Las chicas volaron hasta la otra calle, lejos de los demás, entraron a una tienda de ropa, que estaba cerrada y comenzaron a reír

-venganza cumplida- dijo Blossom secándose una lagrima

-dan un paso y no lo contaran- dijo Brick, cruzado de brazos

- oh, hola Brick, ¿que cuentas?- saludo Blossom burlona

- devuelvan los trajes- exijio Butch

- no, lo siento verdecito- contesto Buttercup

- ahora son nuestros- dijo Bubbles

- no lo creo- dijo Boomer, antes de abalanzarse hacia las chicas con sus amigos, estas los esquivaban fácilmente, colocaron unas prendas de ropa en el piso, causando que caigan de espaldas, las chicas aterrizaron frente a ellos

- parece que ganamos- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

- ¿tienes alguna idea líder?- pregunto el ojiverde

- soy el líder cuando te conviene ¿no es asi?- pregunto mirándolo molesto

- no es momento de pelear- dijo Boomer llamando su atención, sonrió- es momento de coquetear

- ¿eh?- soltaron los otros dos sin entender

- ¿sabes Bubbles?- dijo mirando a la nombrada, que lo miro extrañada- te ves muy linda usando MI traje- dijo destacando la palabra

Bubbles razono sus palabras algo desconcertada- ¿t-tu traje?

Boomer le guiño el ojo a sus amigos dejandole claro su plan

- no solo Bubbles, no te queda nada mal a ti Blossom- dijo Brick guiñandolde el ojo

Blossom solo se limito a abrazarse, ocultando su ropa

- tu tampoco te quedas atrás verdecita, usando Mi ropa, pareces mi novia- dijo Butch, causando que la chica diera un pasos hacia atrás, muy ruborizada- o mejor dicho

-nuestras novias- dijeron al unisono, demasiado..

- ¡claro que no!- gritaron las chicas, antes de sacarse la chaqueta, los chicos sonrieron satisfechos, pero eso cambio, ahora solo estaban sorprendidos y rojos como tomates, Boomer topo sus ojos, Butch miro para otro lado y Brick agacho la cabeza cerrando fuertemente los ojos

- no pensé que ocurriría esto..- dijo Boomer avergonzado

- tu plan era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dijo Brick, ruborizado

- ¡eres un idiota!- grito Butch

-¿por que se cubren?- pregunto Bubbles

- ¿acaso quieres que te vea en ese estado?- pregunto Boomer

Las chicas miraron hacia abajo, no hace faltar decir, cual fue su reacción...

Comenzaron a buscar ropa que ponerse, al terminar se acercaron nuevamente a los chicos

- ya pueden mirar- dijo Blossom, los chicos abrieron los ojos, volviendo a ruborizarse, después de todo, no podían evitar, bueno, verlas y acordarse...XD

Las chicas también estaban sonrojadas, pasaron al lado de su contraparte, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica y salieron del local, sin decir ni una sola palabra, los chicos se miraron entre si, sin poder sacar la imagen de hace rato, (A su inocencia a terminado XD)

Volvieron al laboratorio, con sus atuendos, lo cual no les ayudaba mucho, ya que tenían el olor impernado de las chicas

-al fin volvieron- dijo la profesora- ¿que les paso?- pregunto mirándolos

-nada- respondieron al unisono, Brick encendió el televisor, mientras los tres se sentaban en el sillón

-Hola Nueva Saltadilla, les presentamos la entrevista que logramos darles a nuestros héroes- dijo la mujer del noticiero

- ¿que entrevista?- preguntaron a la vez, prestando toda la atención del mundo

- ¿Y a ti siempre te gusto la crema ¿rosa?-

- ¡por supuesto!, ¡es una delicia!, aunque no se compara con esas galletitas con forma de corazón, que como en la mañana

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos

- Escucho canciones pop

- Pero, ¿que no te gustaba el Rock?

- ¿¡quien dijo eso!? eso es lo mas tonto que oído-

El ojiverde se atraganto con su propia saliva

- ¿te interesas mucho por tu higiene?

- claro que si, ¿crees que esto se consigue de la noche a la mañana?, claro que no, necesito muchos tratamientos, para conseguir esta dulce y suave piel de bebe-

El rubio se incorporo mirando el televisor con la boca tan abierta que podía entrar una mosca

¿tienen un nuevo ataque?

-si-

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?- gritaron los tres levantándose y mirando el supuesto nuevo "ataque" de los tres

-Buenas noches- termino de decir el noticiero, antes de ser apagado por la profesora

Los chicos bajaron su mirada, apretando fuertemente sus puños- ¡LAMENTARAN ESTO CHICAS TONTAS!

_**Listo! X3, espero que les allá gustado, lo que paso en la tienda, no lo iba a poner asi, pero como me lo pidieron, termine haciéndolo XD, solo por eso, no soy exactamente de escribir esas cosas... espero que les guste!**_

_**La verdad fue tan inesperado eso de pedirme que lo siga, que tuve que volver a ver el capitulo X3.**_

_**Así que se me ocurrió, si los chicos las hicieron ver como unas chicas completamente sucias, pensé que ellas hagan lo contrario XD **_

_**Si quieren que haga uno mas como este, díganmelo en un REVIEWS**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Aquí con otro episodio alterado de las PPGZ XD**_

_**Sin mas rodeos aquí va!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: lo que este en (-) muestra lo que pasa en la mente de los chicos, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero XD**_

-¿que sucede ahora profesora?- pregunto Brick desde su comunicador

- Fuzzy esta bloqueando el camino hacia la montaña, vallan a ver que ocurre

- ¡muy bien!- dijeron los tres antes de comenzar a volar y llegar al dichoso lugar

- ¿que ocurre ahora, Fuzzy?- pregunto Boomer, observando como el monstruo detenía un camión

- este sujeto esta ensuciando todo mi territorio- respondió, los chicos miraron el lugar, que estaba siendo arruinado por la cantidad de basura que el hombre estaba tirando

- miren toda esa basura- dijo Brick

- ¡debería darte vergüenza!-dijo Butch mirando al hombre que este temblaba por la mirada que le mandaba el pelinegro

- vez Fuzzy, no todo se resuelve con violencia- dijo Boomer, el monstruo rosado dejo el camión y se dirigió a ellos

- ¿ustedes tienen permiso para estar en mi propiedad?- pregunto

-¿ehh?- soltaron los tres confundidos

-¡fuera de mi propiedad!- grito antes de un golpe mandarlos a volar por todo el mundo, dieron bastantes vueltas hasta que terminaron golpeando su cabeza entre ellos, soltando un quejido de dolor y por fin caer al piso

- ¿galactiman me golpeo?- pregunto... ¿Butch?

- espero que no me deje marca- dijo... ¿Brick?

- ¡aplastare a ese animalejo!- grito molesto... ¿Boomer?

Los tres se miraron entre si, antes de señalar... a su propio ¿cuerpo?

-¡aahh! ¡tu eres yo!... ¿yo soy tu?... ¡SOMOS EL OTRO!- gritaron al unisono

_**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**_

_**"Cambiando Caras"**_

-a ver si entendí...- dijo la profesora masajeándose la frente, mirando al trió sentado en el sillón

-¿se golpearon tan fuerte que sus personalidades cambiaron al cuerpo del otro?- pregunto Kelly, la hija de la profesora

- Brick esta en el cuerpo de Butch- dijo mientras el nombrado comía papas- Butch esta en el cuerpo de Boomer- este estaba tocando la guitarra- y Boomer esta en el cuerpo de Brick- el ultimo estaba jugando vídeo juegos

- que dolor de cabeza- dijo Kelly

- imagínate nosotros- contesto Butch, perdón Brick -_-U

- tienen que cambiarnos- dijo Boomer

- y rápido- finalizo Butch

- lo siento pero esta que no sepamos cual fue la causa, me temo que no podemos hacer nada- dijo la profesora

- lo mejor sera es que continúen este día hasta que consigamos volverlos a la normalidad- dijo Kelly

- ¿¡que!?- soltaron los tres

-supongo que lo mejor sera permanecer juntos hasta que termine el día y no hablar con nadie mas- dijo "Butch"

- ¿significa que tengo que actuar como el rubio oxigenado?- se quejo "Boomer"

- ¡oye!- soltó "Brick"

- ¡Makoto!- se escucho una voz seguido de pasos acelerados

El pelinegro volteo a ver a una pelirroja que se acercaba a hablar con el, bueno mejor dicho, con su cuerpo

- ¿que estas esperando?- pregunto Momoko mirándolo burlón, el pelirrojo no sabia reaccionar, ¿por que le hablaba a el en vez de a su contraparte? hasta que recibió un codazo por parte del ojiverde, recordando que el era el pelirrojo

- ¿esperar que?- pregunto confundido

- olvidaste que me acompañarías a la dulcería, ya que bueno, soy peligrosa por asi decirlo- el pelinegro casi cae de espaldas, miro a su amigo que no decía nada

- idiota responde- susurro

- ah si ya recordé ^_^U- dijo antes de sentir una mano entrelazarse con la suya, lo cual consiguió enfurecer al ojiverde, (Brick mira molesto la acción, con un aura negra), aunque, no tenia porque estarlo, después de todo es su cuerpo, pero la mentalidad no...

Momoko alejo al pelirrojo del lugar, dejando a un rubio confundido y a un moreno molesto

El ojiazul se percata de la actitud de su amigo (Butch sonríe pícaro)- ¿que pasa Makoto? ¿te molesta que Hotaru pase el rato con tu novia?- pregunto el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona

- ¡claro que no!- miro a su amigo- tal vez un poco...

- ¡oye idiota!- escucharon gritar, consiguiendo que el rubio se girara al instante, Kaoru ve confundida al ojiazul- no me refería a ti Hotaru, me refería a el- dijo la pelinegra señalando al ojiverde- ¿lo olvidaste cierto?- pregunto la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos y mirando al pelinegro, el cual no entendía nada, el ojiazul, se da una bofetada interna, literal, se había olvidado, hoy iría a practicar con Kaoru, no sabia que le molestaba mas, saber que la ojiverde se burlaría de el, porque Makoto no juega muy bien que digamos o saber que su amigo estaría con su contraparte

-¿olvidar qu-

- ¡claro que no!, es mas, Koiji estaba diciendo las jugadas que usaría para ganarte en la practica- dijo con detalle, para que el ojiverde comprenda la indirecta

- a si, como olvidaría eso - dijo nervioso (Brick se encuentra en el piso - estoy muerto...-)

Kaoru toma al moreno del brazo y lo jalonea lejos de ahi

"Hotaru" se cruza de brazos al ver a los dos alejarse, lo cual le molestaba... cuando

-¡Hotaru!- escucho, volteo a ver a la rubia, (-¿tengo que actuar igual que Hotaru?-)

- hola Miyako- dijo sonriendo amigable

- ¿estas listo?- pregunto

- ¿listo para que?- pregunto confundido

- ¡para ir de compras!- grito contenta (- oh valla... -_- - Butch se encuentra de rodillas en el piso) la rubia comienza a empujarlo hacia el centro comercial, que estaba enfrente

Nunca había visto tantos dulces, era como una tierra de ello, volteo a ver a la pelirroja, observar que dulces comprar, suspiro aburrido, ¿que no podían hacer algo mas divertido?, siente como algo chorrea en su cabeza, voltea a ver a la pelirroja, tapar su boca para aguantar la risa

-Makoto, ¿olvidaste que ahi no tienes que pararte?- pregunto Momoko, el ojirrojo la miro confundida, miro hacia arriba, otro baldazo de chocolate, sale de ese raro aparto, cubierto de chocolate, la pelirroja se acerca, mira al chico, se relame los labios, por ver tanto chocolate, consiguiendo poner nervioso al pelirrojo, Momoko pasa su dedo por la mejilla del ojirojo y lo lleva a su boca

-delicioso- dijo Momoko antes de acercarse, rompiendo el espacio personal (-¡muévete imbécil o el pelirrojo te romperá la cara!- se grito asi mismo Boomer) al pensar en esto, se alejo bruscamente, cayendo en el laguito de chocolate, antes de recibir otro baldazo de chocolate, Momoko miro al chico confundida...

Se sentó tirando todas las bolsas arriba de la mesa (-Hotaru... ¿como soportas esto?- pregunto el ojiverde)

- ¿quieres descansar?- pregunto Miyako, "Hotaru" asintió- bien iré a buscar refrescos- dijo antes de alejarse

Volvió a mirar las bolsas, solo pasaron por 3 tiendas, ¡3 malditas tiendas! ¡y la rubia ya tenia 12 bolsas completas!

- ¿para que quiere tanta ropa?- pregunto en voz alta, mirando las bolsas interrogante

- volví- dijo Miyako con un batido, un momento, era uno, tenia, dos pajitas, el rubio se puso pálido, la ojiazul se sentó, frente al ojiazul- tomemos juntos Hotaru- señalo las pajitas

-¿eh?- soltó, (-¿¡QUE QUIERE QUE HAGA QUE!?- grito Butch agarrándose de los pelos)

-esto- dijo antes de posar sus labios en la pajita, el rubio miro temeroso la escena, despues de todo, si Hotaru se enteraba de eso, terminaría en el hospital, se acerco con nervios, sintió la respiración de la chica, miro desesperado a todos lados, salvado...

- ¡mira Miyako!, ¡es Hatsune Miku!- grito señalando a una tienda

-¿¡donde!?- pregunto girando bruscamente y tirando el batido- upps

- huy, era un cartel ^-^U-comento después rascándose la cabeza y riendo nervioso, (mientras Butch suspiraba calmado) la ojiazul lo mira extrañada...

Se tiro al césped, respiraba agitado, mientras, mucho sudor se instalaba en su cuerpo (-esa chica si que es buena...- Brick se encuentra igual que "Butch")

-¿ya te cansaste?- pregunto Kaoru mirándolo con burla

- no- me... juzgues- respira- no dormí... bien... anoche- dijo al fin

- no metas excusas Koiji- dijo rodando los ojos

- hablo enserio...

Kaoru se encoje de hombros, se acuesta al lado de el pelinegro

"Butch" estaba tan concentrado en volver a respirar normal, que no se dio cuenta cuando la ojiverde se encontraba tan cerca de su rostro

-¿entonces lo dejamos para mañana?- pregunto divertida, chocando su aliento con su rostro, logrando que el ojiverde, se ponga nervioso (-¡Koiji me matara!- grito Brick) comenzó a moverse, consiguiendo que la chica se sentara, el también lo hizo

-claro- dijo nervioso, lo cual extraño a la chica

- muy bien... a la misma hora- contesto antes de acercarse a su rostro, pero solo escucho un golpe seco contra el piso, el ojiverde se había tropezado por caminar hacia atrás- ¿que te pasa hoy Koiji?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos, en eso aparecen los demás

- lo que dijo Kaoru, hoy están muy raros- apoyo Momoko, colocando sus manos en su cintura, Miyako solo los miro con reproche

Los tres suspiraron derrotados

- tuvimos un pequeño accidente- dijo "Boomer"

- intercambiamos cuerpos- dijo al final "Butch"

- ya algo había entre ustedes- dijo Miyako

- ¿cuando creen que vuelvan a su cuerpo?- pregunto Kaoru

- pues la profesora esta en ello- dijo el ojirojo, antes de que vieran confundidos a las chicas que estas se iban

- ¡oigan!, ¿a donde van?- pregunto "Boomer"

- no nos malinterpreten- comenzó Momoko

- es que es incomodo- dijo Miyako

- estar con ustedes si están en otro cuerpo- concluyo Kaoru, las tres ríen nerviosas mientras los chicos solo quedaron desconcertados

- cuando vuelvan a ser ustedes, terminaremos la salida de hoy- dijo Momoko

- ¡hasta luego!- dijeron las tres despidiéndose

- bu-bueno no es para tanto- dijo el ojiverde

- ¿como si fuera tan importantes ellas no?- dijo el rubio

- si...- apoyo el pelirrojo

En el laboratorio...

- ¡POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD!- gritaron los tres

- lo siento es que es muy confuso- dijo Kelly

- aun no saben como- dijo Candy, que estaba sentada en la mesa

- ¿¡aun no!?- los tres se pusieron en ronda

- ¿y ahora que?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- tendremos que repetir lo mismo de esta mañana- dijo el ojiverde

- ¡muy bien! - apoyo el rubio

- ¡HARD BRICK!

- ¡STRONG BUTCH!

- ¡ESPLOSIVE BOOMER!

- ¡LOS CHICOS PODEROSOS!

"Brick" tiro su boomerang resibiendolo con la cabeza (nunca fui bueno con esto)

"Butch" tocaba notas desafinadas (¡no aprobé la clase de música!)

"Boomer"sostenía su bate al revés (¿¡como funciona esta cosa!?)

-¿acaso no aprendieron la lección?- pregunto Fuzzy, volvió a golpearlos mandándolos a volar por todo el lugar

Con las chicas...

- ¿oigan que son esas estelas?- pregunto Miyako, señalando el cielo

- me resultan familiares- dijo Momoko, las tres reaccionan

-¿¡son los chicos!?- preguntaron/gritaron, los chicos volvieron a chocar sus cabezas, las chicas corren a su encuentro- ¿están bien?- preguntaron a la vez, cada una con su respectivo contraparte, pero de mentalidad

-¿que les paso?- pregunto Kaoru al ojiazul

- que dolor de cabeza- dijo este

-¿Brick?- soltó la pelinegra mirándolo confundida

- esto le hará daño a mi cerebro- dijo el ojiverde

- ¿Boomer?- soltó Momoko

El ojirojo solo gruño- ¿Butch?- soltó igual de confundida

Los tres chicos se miran entre si por varios segundos antes de volver a señalar su cuerpo

-¡AAAHH! - gritaron los tres

-¡estamos en los cuerpos equivocados de nuevo!- grito el ojiverde

- ¡NO ES JUSTO, QUIERO MI CUERPO OTRA VEZ!- grito el ojiazul, mientras el pelirrojo estaba cruzados de brazos y el ojiverde suspiraba derrotado

-esperen...eso significa...- dijo el ojiverde

-¡enfrentar a Fuzzy otra vez!- gritaron los tres, dos cansados y otro molesto, mientras las chicas solo los miraban ^_^U

_**Hasta ahi! ¿las maree un poco?, pues yo si que lo hice XD pero para que no se confundan aquí dejo el trayecto**_

_**Brick: - Butch - Boomer**_

_**Boomer: - Brick - Butch**_

_**Butch: - Boomer - Brick**_

_**Ese es el orden en el que cambiaban solo lo pongo por si se marearon un poco XD **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS y subo otro capi!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holis! Aquí escribiendo en la compu de mi tía! Otra vez sin luz -_- bueh aquí otro capi ¡!**_

_**NOTA**__**: Si nunca has convivido con un niño, debes saber que son muy directos y muy tiernos, pero a veces muy caprichosos y molestos**_

Una niña estaba disfrutando de unas ricas papas, cuando una mona en un robot aparece quitándole su comida

-Eso fue muy sencillo, si así fuera derrotar a los mocosos, como quitarle un dulce a un bebe- una sombra escucha lo que dijo

-valla valla, eso no se me había ocurrido…..-dijo una mujer entre las sombras

La mona estaba a punto de merendar cuando siente unas miradas clavadas en ella, se da vuelta encontrándose con tres alegres sonrisas

-¡Niños, ¿Por qué me miran así!?- dijo la mona mientras los tres héroes siguen sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro cambiaron sus expresiones a unas molestas, después solo se podía ver a una mona volar seguida de su robot

- aquí tienes- dijo Brick entregándole a la niña el paquete de papitas, recibiendo un "gracias", los chicos miraron a la niña comer sus papitas, sintiendo unos deseos de probarlas, Brick se reincorporo, ya que estaba a la misma altura de la niña, miro a sus amigos sonriendo cómplices…

PRESENTACION: (con música de intro XD)

"Los pequeños héroes del caos"

-¿Qué irán a la tienda?- dijo Kelly aburrida- la profesora quiere que vean su nuevo invento- los chicos hacen puchero, atreves de la pantalla (XD)

-vamos, nos lo ganamos- dijo Brick, desde su comunicador

- queremos descansar- dijo Boomer, acercándose más al comunicador

- y lo vamos a tener- concluyo Butch, antes de que los tres les sacar la lengua

- parecen unos bebes- dijo Kelly, antes de que le cortaran la comunicación

- Kelly, debe saber que esto de la comida es enserio ¿no?- dijo Butch mirando las repisas

- bueno es una niña- dijo Boomer, antes de que rieran

- no puedo esperar a ver la cara que van a poner- dijo la sombra, antes de tirar un extraño polvo a unos paquetes de palitos

- ¿Qué les parecen estas?- pregunto Brick viendo las bolsas- ¿puede darnos estas bolsas?- pregunta nuevamente señalando las bolsas

Los tres están sentados en la punta de un edificio, abren los paquetes, inundándose en el delicioso olor

-¡súper rico!- dijeron los tres antes de echarse unos cuantos palitos a la boca, una nube los rodea….

Brick abre los ojos y mira a sus costados- hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el ojirojo, con voz mas infantil (XD)

-Creo que Boomer- responde este, mirándolo confuso

- ¿y tú?- pregunto al ojiverde

- el mío es Butch, ¿Quién eres tú?- respondió y pregunto

- ¡soy Brick y cuando crezca seré un superhéroe!- dijo

- ¿¡desde cuando visto como un tonto!?- se pregunto a si mismo el ojiverde viendo asqueado su ropa

- pues a mí me gusta…- dijo el rubio aun perdido

Brick los mira extrañado, cuando comienza a sentir que no toca mas el suelo- ¡puedo volar!- grito

-yo también quiero hacerlo- dijo Boomer saltando consiguiendo alzar vuelo

- no es la gran cosa- dice Butch volando

- juguemos a las traes, te toca- dijo Brick, tocando el hombro de Butch, antes de comenzar a volar a gran velocidad junto al ojiazul, el azabache comenzó a seguirlos, causando gran escándalo por toda la ciudad y unos cuantos vidrios rotos de los edificios, unas cuantas calles de ahí se podían ver a unas chicas caminar despreocupadas

- ¿Qué haremos hoy Momoko?- pregunto Miyako

- aun no lo se, pero hoy no seremos niñas buenas- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero su expresión cambian al escuchar ruidos raros provenir, básicamente, por todos lados- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¡TE TENGO!- grito Butch antes de tirarse sobre el rubio, este se agarro del ojirojo, causando que caigan en un árbol

Las chicas sienten unas hojas caer sobre ellas, miran hacia el árbol, antes que la pelinegra sienta caer entre sus brazos algo…. Mejor dicho alguien

-¡hola niña linda!- saludo el niño

- ¿¡Butch!?- grito Kaoru, los otros niños bajan del árbol

- ¿¡QUE RAYOS LES PASO!?- gritaron las tres mirando alteradas a los supuestos héroes en niñatura…

Las chicas miraban a los chicos que ahora estaban dos sentados en un sillón, mientras el rubio estaba en una silla comiendo una medialuna

-¿Qué aremos con ellos?- pregunta Miyako

- no tengo idea- respondió Momoko mirándolos pentativa

- pues no pienso ser niñera- dijo Kaoru, cruzándose de brazos

- yo tampoco quiero serlo, pero hay que averiguar cómo revertirlo- dijo Momoko

- ¿desde cuándo nos interesa?-pregunto Miyako, mirándola a las chicas restantes, pensativas, al momento se sonrojan

- bu-bueno, si no están ellos cuando hacemos desastre ¿Cómo se supone que los humillaremos?- dijo Momoko nerviosa, las otras solo rieron con el mismo estado que la pelirroja

- oye Boomer, ven aquí- dijo Brick mirando la medialuna, el nombrado se sento- ¿me compartes?- pregunto, el ojiazul asintió, entregándole la medialuna, pero este se la comió entera- ¡te la comiste solo!- le reprocho Boomer antes de comenzar a llorar

- cálmate Boomer, te traeré otro- dijo Miyako intentado tranquilizarlo

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto Kaoru viendo crédula a los otros s de un segundo, dos lloriqueos más se hicieron presentes _**(A: suele pasar que si un niño llora, los otros comenzaran a hacerlo, es muy raro, pero es la realidad XD) **_Las chicas se tapan sus oídos

-¡que pulmones!- grita Momoko- ¡sepárenlos!- grito nuevamente, la azabache se lleva al ojiverde a su habitación, mientras la pelirroja se lleva al ojirojo a la cocina.

-¡quiero comida!- dijo Brick

- esta bien, pero calmate- ordeno, el pelirrojo se acerca y comienza a saltar con sus brazos levantados

-quiero upa, quiero upa- exigió, Momoko lo miro unos cuantos segundos, suspiro rendida y lo levanta

-¿contento?- pregunta levemente sonrojada

-¡si!- contesto comenzando a pasar su mano por su mejilla, la ojirosa comenzó a sentir su cara arder en llamas al sentir como el niño la acaricia la comisura de sus labios, viéndolos curiosos,

Momoko le revuelve el cabello, quitándole su gorra, el niño lo mira con reproche sosteniendo su cabeza

-¡no me despeines!- dijo haciendo un puchero, Momoko lo bajo, lo miro tiernamente, mientras este cerraba los ojos y aun sostenía su cabeza, con sus cachetes levemente infladas, la ojirosa deposito un beso en su mejilla, consiguiendo una mirada de sorpresa y unas mejillas levemente ruborizadas, la pelirroja, le entrega una manzana

-¡gracias linda!- agradeció, consiguiendo que la chica tome un tono carmesí

Boomer se acuesta con los pies sobre el respaldo, mirando a la rubia- ¡que bonitos ojos tienes!- dijo, consiguiendo un sonrojo en la ojiazul

-Gra-gracias- dijo ocultando su cara, mientras el rubio intentaba mirarla

Suspira frustrado- quédate quieta ¿puedes? Quiero verte el rostro- dijo el cambiando de posición, ahora estaba boca abajo

Miyako se acerca mirándolo aun roja, sobresaltando al niño

-¿estas bien?, pareces tomate- dijo riendo

- si estoy bien, no te preocupes, es que me avergüenzan tus cumplidos, Boomer besa la mejilla de la chica

- muy bien- dijo sonriendo, Miyako sonríe tiernamente, antes de colocar sus manos arriba de sus mejillas y dejar un beso en su frente, el rubio la mira curiosos y ruborizado- ¿y eso que fue?- Miyako rie levemente, olvidando que el ahora es un niño pequeño

- un beso

-entonces ¿que quieres hacer?- pregunto Kaoru cerrando la puerta y viendo al niño acostarse en su cama

- no se- respondió mirándola de arriba abajo curioso, incomodando a la pelinegra

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto desesperada

- tengo una pregunta- dijo mirando al techo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kaoru cruzada de brazos

- si tuviera tu edad…..- dijo antes de posar sus ojos en ella con un notable sonrojo - ¿serias mi novia?- Kaoru miro desconcertada al niño, que a diferencia de él, su cara comenzó a tornarse roja

- eso es muy inesperado- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

-¿eso es un no?- pregunto triste

- ¡no me refería a eso!, es que…- pausa- no sabría decirte

- eso no es un no- dijo sonriendo

Ríe leve- puedes tomarlo como un hecho- dijo

Todo iba muy bien, Brick comía como si no hubiera un mañana, Boomer jugaba unos videojuegos y Butch escuchaba música, pero, recuerden que son niños, a Brick se le acabaron sus "delicias" y comenzó a tirar toda la comida, Boomer perdió el juego y empujo el televisor recibiendo un impacto contra el piso y Butch arranco los cables de la radio, en otras palabras….

Se volvió un desastre

-¡yo lo mato!- grito Kaoru persiguiendo al pelinegro que volaba aun con los cables en sus manos

-¡para mocoso!- grito Momoko cubriéndose de la comida junto a la rubia, ya que esta guerra había llegado hasta la sala

- parecen angelitos, ¡pero no lo son!- grito Miyako, recibiendo un tortazo

- ¡están destruyendo la casa!- grito Kaoru, llegando con sus amigas, rendida después de haber intentado alcanzar al ojiverde que ahora se encontraba tirando helado, los tres al no tener más comida corren al refrigerador a los tres se les ilumina la cara al ver chocolate

-¡tienen chocolate!- grito Brick

-¡queremos postre de chocolate!- repetían una y otra vez, las chicas los miran saltar, suspiran derrotadas

Frente a ellos se encontraban tres volcanes de chocolate (A: yummy! X3) las tres villanas, los miraban riendo a lo bajo por las caras de los niños, pero eso cambio al ver como comían sus postres a velocidad sónica

-¡esperen no lo coman tan rápido! ¡eso está muy- no terminaron su advertencia, pues los niños comenzaron a gritar

-¡esta muy caliente!- grito Brick

-¡mi lengua se quema!- grito Boomer

-¡estoy ardiendo en fuego!- grito Butch

De sus bocas salió ese mismo polvo, antes de que otra nube los envuelva, al desvanecerse se podían ver a tres chicos con una mirada confundida

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Brick

Los chicos voltearon a ver a las tres chicas, estas suspiraron aliviadas

-es una larga historia- dijo Miyako

-les contaremos todo- dijo Momoko

-pero primero- dijo Kaoru, antes de que los chicos cambien si expresión confusa a una asustada, pues claro, las tres villanos intentaban atravesarlos con la mirada

-¡LIMPIEN EL DESASTRE QUE HICIERON!- gritaron las tres furiosas mirando toda su casa

_**Eso es todo por hoy X3 espero que les haya gustado! Dejen REVIEWS! Agréguenlo a favoritos X3 no cuesta nada!, otra cosa recuerden que este Fic está basado en la serie y lo seguí solo porque ustedes lo pidieron, lo cual está dedicado a todos los que lo lean, así que si tienes algún episodio de las PPGZ que te guste y quieres que lo pase a este Fic, solo dejen un REVIEWS con el episodio y un resumen de este y como pueda intercambiare los roles XD, eso es todo!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-¡Nicole!**_

_**-¡Hi! ¡Intercambio de Roles, esta por empezar!- dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos violetas, (Nicole es de "Sayonara" X3)**_

_**-¡alto! - grito Miyako**_

_**-¿que ocurre?**_

_**-¿¡enserio hará ese pedido!?- pregunto Momoko**_

_**-¡pues claro! el pedido es de - busco una hoja- es de "ROSARIO GAUSIN", ¡esperamos que te guste!**_

_**-¡espera un momento!- gritaron las ppgz**_

Los chicos se encontraban en medio de una pelea con Moja. Esta tira unos misiles a unos edificios

-¡Butch!, ¡detén esos misiles!- grita Brick esquivando la tenaza del robot

- ¡sera un placer!- dijo antes de tocar una melodía, causando que los misiles reboten

- ¡tu turno Boomer!

- ¡aquí van!- dijo antes de golpear los misiles con el bate, dirigiéndolos al robot, este exploto

la mona, se levanta de su fea caída con un frasco de color blanco con rosa fluorescente, su frasco se cae, pero este no se rompe- ¡lo lamentaran mocosos!- grito antes de escaparse

- eso a sido muy fácil- dijo Boomer, aterrizando

-¿y que hacemos con esto?-pregunta Butch aterrizando junto a Brick mirando el frasco

-que les parece si...- dijo mirando a sus amigos, estos sonríen cómplices- adiós frasquito- lanza su boomerang (**A: siendo sincera no si es eso ^-^U**), pero este explota, liberando unos rayos rosas

- ¡creo que fue mala idea!- dijo Boomer

- ¡síganlos!- ordeno Brick antes de seguir uno de estos rayos, mientras los otros dos seguían a los restantes

Una pelirroja, andaba por el marque comiendo unos chocolates "comprados"- debería caminar por el parque mas seguido- dijo sin percatarse que un rayo iba a caer sobre ella, miro como su sombra desaparecía de la acera, volteo para encontrarse con un rayo a un metro de ella- ¡AAAH!- grito antes de cubrirse, sus ojos se tornaron blancos por un momento...

-¡Momoko!- grito una voz acercándose a ella, la chica volteo a verlo, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, corrió hasta el pelirrojo, este tomo posición de defensa cuando- ¿¡pero que!?

-¡oh Brick!, ¡haz venido por mi!- dijo Momoko abrazando al chico, que este ya estaba compitiendo con su gorra, el pelirrojo la separa un momento

-¿pero que estas diciendo?- pregunto confundido, la ojirosa vuelve a abrazarlo

- ¡tu voz es música para mis oídos!- respondió, logrando incomodar un poco al ojirojo

Una rubia estaba mirando la vidriera de una tienda, sintiendo grandes deseos de "tomar prestado" ese hermoso vestido, se podía ver a ella misma usándolo, lo cual la incitaba mas a "comprarlo", cuando no pudo verse mas en la vidriera, se acerco mas al cristal, solo para ver una luz acercarse a ella, se dio vuelta asustada, antes de que el rayo impactara sobre ella, sus ojos se tornaron blancos

-¡Miyako!- dijo Boomer tomándola de los hombros, la ojiazul vio al chico cuando...

-¡ah! ¡Boomer!- lo nombro antes de abrazarlo, logrando aturdir al chico- ¡que agradable sorpresa! ¡me alegra muchísimo verte!

-¿¡pero que pasa!?- pregunto el ojiazul, intentando separarla

- ¡tu aroma es muy dulce! ¡un delicioso caramelo!- dijo ella, confundiendo y sonrojando al chico

Una azabache se encontraba caminando por las calles escuchando música, paro a observar a unos niños jugar a la pelota pensativa, tanto, que no se percato de que estos habían dejado de jugar para ver algo provenir del cielo, la ojiverde despertó de su trance, miro hacia donde señalaban los niños, antes de que estos se vallan corriendo ¬_¬ y como las otras dos solo se limito a cubrirse, sus ojos se volvieron blancos

-¡Kaoru!- grito el azabache aterrizando unos metros atrás de ella, esta voltea, viéndolo molesta, lo cual confunde al chico, la ojiverde corre hacia el cerrando fuertemente sus puños y con el ceño fruncido, antes de llegar extiende sus brazos hacia el, pero este entrelaza sus manos con las de ella, mientras esta intentaba empujarlo, aun sosteniendo sus manos- ¿¡pero que te pasa!?- la azabache, levanta sus manos, causando que este haga los mismo, a tal acto sueltan sus manos y Kaoru lo abraza fuertemente, estrangulando y confundiendo al ojiverde, pero ¿por que no decir? rojo como tomate XD

Kaoru lo suelta, con aire de enamorada- acabo de entender por que no puedo divertirme sola- el chico intenta recuperar el aire, antes de ver extrañado como la chica tomaba delicadamente sus manos- porque necesito de tu compania Butch...

-¿que rayos...- dijo Butch

-...te...-dijo Boomer

-...¡PASA!?- completo brick

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro)**

**"Amorosas Molestias" **

Kelly se encontraba retorciéndose de la risa, mientras miraba cada tanto a los héroes, ser abrazados por sus contrapartes, ligeramente sonrojados

-no es gracioso... ¬_¬ - dijo Boomer, mientras intentaba ignorar que tenia a la ojiazul colgando de su cuello, mientras esta estaba rodeada de corazones

-e-es que- es...es- intentaba hablar la niña, fallando nuevamente

-¡CÁLMATE!- grito Brick, logrando soltarse del agarre de la ojirosa, mientras esta lo veía con un aire de enamorada- ¡ayúdanos a resolver esto!

- lo haría... pero no se nada de esos rayos, tendrán que esperar a que averigüemos como revestirlo- dijo antes de irse al laboratorio, donde estallo de risa

- significa... ¿que tendremos que estar asi todo el día?- le pregunto Boomer a Brick, este iba a articular palabra, pero, la pelirroja se tiro encima de el, logrando que caigan al piso, mientras esta depositaba besos por toda su cara- tomare eso como un si...- dijo mirando a su amigo, intentando apartar si éxito a la chica, ruborizado, el rubio siente como su contraparte comenzara actuar como un gato, ya que estaba acariciando su mejilla con su cabeza ( O_o )- oye no hagas eso...- dijo apartándose, mientras esta lo sigue, el ojiazul, mira cada movimiento antes de tropezar con el sillón y sentarse en el, en eso la ojiazul, comienza nuevamente, a pasar su cabeza por el pecho del chico, consiguiendo que este se incomode, intentando apartarla, completamente rojo- ¡no hagas eso!

Butch mira la escena de sus amigos riendo a lo bajo, cuando, siente sus orejas ser toqueteadas- deja mis orejas ¬_¬ -la chica rió a lo bajo mientras seguía jugando con sus orejas, antes de subirlas a su cabeza, despeinandolo- ¡que me dejes!- exigió antes de soltar su agarre bruscamente, camino unos pasos atrás sosteniendo su cabeza, cuando cae, la chica se coloco arriba mirándolo curiosa, el chico se sonrojo, ante la posición en la que se encontraban, comenzó a gatear para salir debajo de ella, consiguiendo un golpe seco contra la pared, se sentó apoyándose contra la pared, mientras sostenía su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos y apretaba su mandíbula, sintió una frente chocar con la suya consiguiendo que golpee su cabeza contra la pared nuevamente, sintió como los colores se subían a su cara

Podría decirse que... algunos estaban cómodos (chicas) y otros incómodos (chicos)

-chicos, ¿me echan una mano?- pregunto Boomer, mientras a duras penas alejaba a la rubia

- ¿acaso no ves la situación en la que me encuentro?- pregunto Butch, mientras movía levemente su cabeza, evitando, a toda costa, que la ojiverde juntara sus labios con los suyos

-¡EL QUE NECESITA AYUDA SOY YO!- grito Brick, intentando alejar su rostro de la ojirosa

- ¡piensa en algo! ¡tu eres el líder!- grito Butch, poniéndose mas nervioso cada vez, la chica estaba muy cerca

- ¡A CLARO! ¡LÁVATE LAS MANO!- grito Brick, antes de recibir un beso muy cerca de los labios, volviéndolo tomate, nuevamente...

-¡no es momento para sus absurdas discusiones!- grito Boomer- ¡mira Miyako! ¡un pájaro!- señala la ventana, donde había un pajarito- es azul, como mis ojos

Miyako miro al pajarito- ¡que lindo!- dijo antes de soltar al rubio, mientras este suspiraba relajado

-¡oye Momoko!, ¿podrías traerme unas papas?- pregunto el pelirrojo, la ojirosa se separo de el

- ¡te traeré lo que tu quieras!- dijo antes de irse a la cocina

- verdecita... deje mi guitarra en la cocina...¿podrías...- Kaoru, beso su frente, ahora si, era un semáforo

- lo que pidas- dijo antes de dirigirse con Momoko a la cocina

Dos de los chicos suspiraron aliviados

-¿que hacemos?- pregunto Boomer, miro a Brick- ¿que te pasa?

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto el ojiverde, ofreciéndole la mano, el pelirrojo se levanto, mostrando su cara llena de lápiz labial XD

- no se si eso fue una tortura- dijo limpiándose con la mango de su chaqueta

-¿como que no sabes?- preguntaron a la vez- ¿acaso te gusto?

- no dije eso, solo creo que no fue la gran cosa- dijo encojiendose de hombros

- bueno... entonces ¿que sugieres? en cualquier momento aparecerán de nuevo

- déjame pensar- dijo Brick tomando pose pensativa

- pero no te tardes...

- cállate que me des-concentras- dijo Brick al azabache

- corran...

-¿que?- preguntaron los otros dos

- corran...- volvió a repetir el rubio

-¿eh?

- ¡corran!- dijo comenzando una carrera por el laboratorio, escapando de una rubia, que lo perseguía volando

-oye Brick...- escucho el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que se erizara su piel y voltee lentamente su cabeza, para encontrarse con una ojirosa que sonrió al sentir su mirada posada en ella, trago en seco, dio un paso para atrás, la pelirroja avanzo dos pasos, este comenzó a correr seguida de una pelirroja que también volaba

Butch volteo a ver a sus amigos correr, cuando, cae de cara al suelo, siente unos brazos abrazar su cuello y una respiración entrecortada de la pelinegra en su oreja, el ojiverde, sonrojado, se escapa del agarre, comenzado a correr junto a sus amigos, de sus locas acosadoras(?

Siguen corriendo hasta que las chicas los derivan causando que caigan ellas arriba de ellos, estas ríen al ver sus expresiones, los chicos se sientan junto a ellas, mientras estas no dejan de verlos con aire de enamoradas

-¿ya se divirtieron?- pregunto Brick cansado, al igual que sus amigos, pero lo único que recibió fue una abrazo, junto con un beso en sus labios, la ojiazul, solo poso sus manos a los costados del chico, juntando sus labios, mientras que la azabache, tomaba al ojiverde de la chaqueta acercándolo bruscamente y unir sus labios, los chicos no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos como platos y sentir sus caras arder a 100º, las chicas se separan, alejándose un poco, antes de volver a abrazarlo por el cuello

- ¡TE AMO!- gritaron las tres a su contraparte

-¡chicos aquí tengo el antídoto!- dijo Kelly, antes de reír por la cara de los chicos- mejor vuelvo después...- dijo antes de irse por el pasillo

-¡ESPERA KELLY!- gritaron a la vez, antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla, si les daba fiebre, no les iba a sorprender en nada XD

_**Aquí los dejo! espero que les guste, en realidad no es exactamente lo que me habías pedido "ROSARIO GAUSIN" pero no me considero de edad suficiente para escribir perversiones ^_^U Eso si, me inspire en Amy y en Sonic XD, no se me ocurría otra forma de hacer este capitulo divertido X3 **_

_**Ya saben! Si tienen otro Capi en mente, solo diganme y yo lo escribo X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS **_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Hello! Aquí con otro capi! Sugerido por "Luna QueenBlossom" Disfrútenlo!**_

-debemos de andar cerca- dijo Makoto mirando el mapa

- ¿no sabes a donde vamos? creí que tu ya habías ido- dijo Koiji, antes de mirar el campo

- ¿pero que dices? es la primera vez que nos invita- dijo Makoto- espera, es aquí- despega su vista del mapa para posarla en la casa- ¡valla!, ¿esta es la casa?

- ¡este lugar es enorme!-grito Koiji

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**

**"Visitas en las sombras"**

-¡chicos aquí arriba!- saludo Hotaru, desde la ventana del segundo piso de la casa

- ¡hola Hotaru!- saludo Makoto, moviendo su brazo

- ¡que hay socio!- grito Koiji

- ¡enseguida bajo!- grito antes de adentrarse en la casa

- exactamente, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí Hotaru?-pregunto Koiji caminando junto a sus amigos

- si, porque estar en medio de la nada es extraño- dijo Makoto

- mi abuelo cuida esta casa los fines de semana, pero hoy tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad, así que me pidió que me quede aquí hasta mañana- explico Hotaru- supuse que me aburriría así que...

- nos invitaste a una pijamada- dijo Makoto, el rubio solo ríe nervioso

- ¿aburrirte?- pregunto Koiji extrañado

- estamos en medio de la nada, sin electricidad, ¿como crees que me entretendría sin mis vídeo juegos?- dijo ofendido

- entonces... ¿donde dormiremos?- pregunto Makoto

- aqui- dijo abriendo una puerta

- ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- gritaron los invitados

Las camas estaban cubiertas de una sabana blanca, las telarañas llegaban del techo al piso, el polvo sobraba, tanto que estaba hasta en el aire

- mi abuelo nunca dijo que los limpiara- dijo Hotaru, antes de ver una rata caminar por el medio del cuarto- una rata- dijo sonriendo

-¡diablos!- gritaron los tres, la rata fue cubierta de hilos y arrastrada hasta una telaraña gigante, el animalito fue devorada por miles de arañitas pequeñas, dejando el esqueleto de este, el ojiazul cierra la puerta

- ese cuarto no necesita una limpieza...- dijo Koiji calmado- ¡NECESITA UNA FUMIGACION!- grito histérico

- con razón me miro raro cuando escogí este cuarto

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Makoto

- este cuarto no había sido abierto en años- dijo sonriendo nervioso al ver las miradas matadoras de sus amigos

- busquemos otro cuarto y ya- dijo Makoto

- ese es el problema- dijo Hotaru- mi dio la llave de este cuarto, los otros están cerrados ^_^U - los chicos caen de espaldas

- bueno no hay otra opción mas que...- dijo Makoto parándose

- ¡no! ¡no lo digas!- pidió Koiji tapándose los oídos,

- tendremos que limpiar- dijo Makoto con duras penas

-¡NO! -gritaron los otros dos, como si hubiesen firmado su acta de muerte

- si ven a una rata no la maten- dijo Hotaru, mirando a sus amigos, con un delantal rojo (XD)

- vamos Koiji, ¡nadie sabrá de esto!- dijo Makoto con un delantal verde, intentando despegar a su amigo del marco de la puerta

- ¡olvídalo!, ¡limpiar es de niñas!- grito Koiji, que tenia un delantal azul y una tela en su cabeza (XD)

¿como lograron ponerle eso? O_o

- ¡ayúdame Hotaru!- dijo Makoto, antes de que el rubio comiese a tironear la otra pierna libre del ojiverde

- ¡eso no se vale! ¡son dos contra uno!- se quejo, aferrándose mas al marco

- ¿¡que quieres a cambio!?- pregunto Hotaru

- ¡nada que te interese!- respondió

- ¡si no nos ayudas a limpiar le mandare una foto de ti a Kaoru usando ese estúpido delantal!- amenazo Makoto

¡PUUMM!

Sip, el azabache se soltó y volaron los tres al otro lado del cuarto, logrando que el polvo de levantara, consiguiendo varios estornudos de los chicos

- bien...- dijo Koiji, con los pies apoyados en la pared mientras miraba de cabeza a su amigo pelirrojo

- *tos* ¿donde esta *tos* Hotaru?- pregunto tosiendo, quitándose telarañas de su cabello, en eso el rubio se incorpora, con una sabana en la cabeza

- ¡no veo nada! ¡estoy ciego!- dijo Hotaru, el ojiverde rueda los ojos antes de tironear la sabana- ah... gracias- dijo rascándose la cabeza

- ¿que están esperando?- pregunto el ojirojo, con una escoba

- olvide mi escoba abajo, iré a buscarla- aclaro Hotaru, el pelirrojo le tira la escoba al azabache

-¡oye!- dijo sobándose la cabeza

- ¡deja de quejarte y toma la escoba!- dijo Makoto

- ¿¡por que tengo que barrer!?- dijo parándose y comenzando a barrer, levantando el polvo

- ¡oye! *tos X 2* ¡solo lo estas levantando!- se quejo Makoto, antes de hacer lo mismo que el ojiverde, este tose como respuesta, antes de verlo molesto y comenzar a barrer mas rápido

-¿¡que estas haciendo!?- pregunto Koiji

-¡tu empezaste!- respondió Makoto

-¡claro que no, tu empezaste!- grito este antes de empujarlo

-¡no, tu empezaste!- grito empujándolo

Mientras tanto Hotaru estaba caminando por el pasillo con su escoba cuando ve polvo caer frente a el, seguido de unos gritos, sigo con la mirada el polvo que comenzó a moverse por el pasillo, hasta que...

¡PUUMM!

Un pelirrojo y un azabache caen por la escalera

-¿están bien chicos? - pregunto Hotaru

- ¡me empujo las escaleras!- grito Koiji

-¡tu no dejabas de levantar el polvo!- se excuso Makoto

-¡basta! ¡esto no ayuda en nada!- grito Hotaru

Después de un laaaaargo rato, el piso se podía volver a ver

- bien, siguen las telarañas- dijo Makoto

Hotaru se acerca a estas, la telaraña se mueve, sobresaltándolo- ¿saben que? ya es de noche así que mejor voy a pedir una pizza- dijo antes de salir disparado

-miedoso...-dijo Koiji

-tiene razón, ya es de noche, tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo

- si pero esto nos tomara para siempre- dijo Koiji

- si pudiéramos movernos mas rápido de lo que siempre lo hacemos- dijo Makoto

Idea, se miran complacidos antes de llevar sus manos al cinturón

-¡este lugar se vera muy bien con estos chicos!- dijo Brick

-¡cuidado polvo que aquí vamos!- dijo Butch, antes de que comiencen a limpiar a velocidad sónica

Después de un rato, se encontraban comiendo pizza en la sala

-lo hicieron muy rápido- dijo Hotaru, los dos restantes asintieron con la boca llena- sorprendente

- no es la gran cosa- dijo Makoto

Un ruido se escucho en el segundo piso

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Koiji con los pies en la mesa

-no lo se, quizás el viento tiro algo, ¿cerraron la ventana?- pregunto Hotaru

-no tengo idea- dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas, el tiempo paso volando y ahora se encontraban en sus camas listos para dormir, cuando, otro ruido se hizo presente, seguido de unos pasos por el pasillo

-¿alguien mas escucho eso?- pregunto Koiji

-¿quieres decir esos ruidos extraños?- pregunto Hotaru sentándose en su cama

- ¿sabes si esta casa esta embrujada?-pregunto Koiji

- ¿por que dices eso?- pregunto Makoto sentándose en su cama

- ¿que tiene?- pregunto extrañado, el ojiverde

- nada, igual no creo en fantasmas- dijo Makoto, acostándose

- ¿aun te crees los cuentos de niños pequeños?- dijo Hotaru burlón, pero temblando un poco

- no, pero mi padre dijo que los a visto- dijo antes de acostarse nuevamente

Los otros dos quedaron paralizados por lo dicho por su amigo azabache

Pisadas en el pasillo

-¡AAHH!- gritaron el ojirojo y el ojiazul, antes de abrazarse, el azabache se reincorpora mirando confundido a sus amigos

-parecen una niñitas- dijo

- ¿¡no escuchas esos ruidos!?- pregunto Makoto

- si, pero tampoco es para asustarse...- los mira aburridos

Las pisadas se hacen mas rápidas, alguien esta corriendo por el pasillo

- ¿¡que rayos es eso!?- pregunto el rubio, aun abrazando al pelirrojo

- solo ignorenlo y se ira- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Ahora se escuchaban voces, los dos héroes vuelven a gritar, causando que al ojiverde le salga una benita en la frente

- ¡diablos! ¡si que son molestos!- grito levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto el ojirojo

- les mostrare que no hay nada- dijo abriendo la puerta, pero al momento se cerro la de enfrente, sobresaltando a los chicos

- ¿ustedes vieron eso verdad?- pregunto el rubio

- ¿no era que las puertas estaban cerradas excepto esta?- pregunto Makoto

- eso me dijo mi abuelo, pero no me tome la libertad de revisarlas, son muchas...- dijo Hotaru, acercándose con Makoto, hasta llegar al lado del azabache

- ¿que estas esperando líder?- pregunto Koiji burlon

- ¿¡me estas hablando en serio!?- pregunto Makoto

- gallina...-dijo antes de salir y dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, observo el interior de este

-¿ves algo?-pregunto Makoto, mientras Hotaru se escodía atrás de el

-no, esta oscuro- dijo- y no ahí electricidad- intenta buscar algo entre las penumbras- allá ahí una ventana, bien, ¿quien de los dos va?- pregunto viéndolos cruzado de brazos y burlón

-¿¡que!?- gritaron a la vez aterrados- ¡olvídalo! ¡ve tu!

Suspira frustrado- tengo sueño maldita sea... -dijo antes de entrar al cuarto y dirigirse a la ventana, tropieza con una lampara, los otros dos se van corriendo- ¡cobardes!- grito frustrado- solo son fantasmas- dijo quedando de rodillas y con sus manos apoyadas en el piso- ni que fuera un...- se callo al ver un rostro a pocos cm del suyo, un segundo, ese rostro le era muy familiar- ¿Kao- la chica le tapo la boca

- tu no me has visto- dijo antes de levantarse, pero el ojiverde la toma de la mano, jalando de esta, consiguiendo que la chica caiga frente a el

-¿que rayos haces aquí?- pregunto en voz baja

- bu-bueno, yo...- balbucea, el chico frunce el ceño- ¡no fue idea mía!, ¡ellas me obligaron!- se excuso en susurro, antes de que la puerta se cierre sola, causando que la chica salte al cuello del chico, sonrojandolo- fue el viento ¿cierto?

- p-pero la ventana esta cerrada- dijo un poco nervioso

- entonces...¿se cerro sola?- pregunto la azabache, abrazándolo con mas fuerza

- tal vez...- se escuchan unos pasos pesados del pasillo- alguien esta caminando en el pasillo

-¡Basta!- dijo ocultando su cara en su cuello-¡no digas esas cosas!- pidió

- ¿le tienes miedo?- pregunto, Kaoru se sonroja, se suelta y se abraza a si misma

- n-no, cl-claro que no- dijo mirando al piso avergonzada, el ojiverde miraba a la chica extrañado, pero su expresión de a poco cambio a una embobada, pues esa imagen de la azabache le parecía muy tierna, sus ojos se encontraron, duraron unos segundos

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la azabache, el ojiverde no responde- Koiji...¡Koiji!- llamo, el chico sacude la cabeza, saliendo de su trance

-¿eh?

- ¿te ocurre algo? anduviste perdido un buen rato- pregunto extrañada

- nada, las otras dos también están aquí, ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando la puerta, asiente- sea lo que sea que iban a hacer, no me interesa, pero, ¿podrían hacer menos ruido?, los miedosos no me dejan dormir- Kaoru suelta una risa, lo cual consigue el chico sonriera

-lo que digas- dijo antes de parase y dirigirse a la puerta seguida de Koiji- ire a buscar a las chicas y nos iremos, le dije que esto seria una perdida de tiempo- se cruza de brazos

El ojiverde ríe- supongo que te veré en la escuela- la azabache le da un fugaz beso en su mejilla

- adiós Butch- le guiña el ojo, burlona, antes de volar por el pasillo, dejando a un azabache atontado (XD) sacude su cabeza y entra a la habitación

-¿por que te tardaste?-pregunto Makoto

- porque me tropecé y ustedes solo corrieron a esconderse...- dijo molesto, los otros solo ríen nerviosos, se mete en su cama- como les dije, no era nada, ¿ya puedo dormirme?- pregunto

-buenas noches- dijo Hotaru antes de dormir

_**Hasta ahí! Me quedo escena de los verdes XD igual espero que les guste, ya tengo el siguiente capi, así que escribiré a velocidad super sonica y lo subiré XP**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holaaaaaaa! Aquí otro capitulo! Este fue a pedido de "MomoXB16" espero que te guste y aunque te de fatiga... déjame un REVIEW aunque sea XD**_

-¡iremos a la playa! ¡iremos a la playa! ¡iremos a la playa!- canturreaban el trió de héroes, consiguiendo que la paciencia de la profesora y de la niña se valla por la carretera

-¡CÁLLENSE!- grito Kelly histérica, logrando asustar a los chicos

-cielos Kelly, ¿cual es tu problema?- dijo Koiji, sobándose las orejas

- ademas, ¿que tiene de malo?- pregunto Makoto

- que iremos para investigar- dijo Kelly- no a jugar

- ustedes van a investigar, nosotros pasaremos el día en la playa- dijo Hotaru- es nuestro descanso- dijo colocando sus manos en su nuca

- ¡detecto rayos Z negros!- grito Candy, consiguiendo toda la atención

El auto paro y los chicos salieron a la carretera- ¡estamos listos!- dijo Makoto

-¡cuando quieras!- dijo Hotaru sonriendo con confianza

-¡Chicos Poderosos los necesitamos!-dijo Candy dando vueltas

-¡Hard Brick!

-¡Esplosive Boomer!

-¡Strong Butch!

-¡Los Chicos Poderosos!

-¿que sera esta vez?- pregunto Makoto, abriendo el comunicador

- ¡esa mona tonta de nuevo!- dijo Butch molesto

- mira el lado bueno, esta en la playa- dijo Boomer, animando a sus amigos, lo cual consiguió

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**

**"Un Día Caluroso"**

Prendieron vuelo hasta oler el agua salada, ahi se encontraba un robot con brazos de pulpo, pero... en la capsula no había nadie

-¿donde esta Moja?- pregunto Boomer, mirando para todos lados

- ¡niños! ¡ayúdenme!- grito la mona corriendo hasta donde estaba ellos

-¿que sucede?- pregunto Brick, aterrizando frente a la mona peluda

-¡salven a mis niñas!- pidió la mona

-¿¡NIÑAS!?- preguntaron antes de volver a ver al robot, este levanto tres tentáculos, donde en estos estaban estrangulando a las tres villanas

-¿¡que rayos paso Moja!?- pregunto Brick histérico

- tampoco es para enojarse- dijo nerviosa y a la vez sospechosa

- ¡comienza a hablar simia tonta!- exigió el azabache, señalándola

- ¡solo se salio de control! y capturo a mis niñas- dijo la mona alejándose- cumplan con su deber, ¡los veré luego!- dijo antes de comenzar a correr, los chicos miraron molestos el lugar por donde se había ido, cuando uno gritos adoloridos, lograron que capten su atención preocupados, bueno... no se notaba tanto

-¡suéltala!- dijo Brick antes de levantar vuela y lanzar su boomerang contra el tentáculo- ¡ataque de bommerang!- el tentáculo se partió, consiguiendo que la pelirroja caiga, esta miraba asustada el suelo, esperando su impacto, cuando sintió un brazo sostenerla de su cintura, observo a su costado para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos mirarla con confianza, antes de sentir una mano en su mejilla- ya te tengo Momoko- dijo sonriendo-le, antes de aterrizar, sosteniendo a la chica

- eres mi héroe- dijo Momoko, consiguiendo sonrojar apenas al chico

Por otro lado, Boomer, lanzo un ataque eléctrico al tentáculo, logrando paralizarlo y que soltara a la rubia, la chica fue atrapada, antes de chocar contra el piso- mi héroe...-dijo Miyako sonrojada, logrando que el chico se tensara y se ruborice

Mientras, el azabache, mandaba unas notas musicales, rompiendo parte de este, consiguiendo que se rompiera y como los otros dos atrapando a la chica en el aire- un gracias no estaría mal- dijo burlón, consiguiendo que la chica se cruzara de brazos y mirara a otro lado sonrojada (recuerden que el aun la esta cargando) los tres chicos se encontraron en un punto indefinido, el robot ya no se movía

-no lo hicieron tan mal- dijo la ojirosa burlona

- ¿tan mal?- se quejo el pelirrojo, dijo, sin percatarse que aun la sostenía de la cintura, escucharon unos ruidos extraños provenir del robot, voltearon a verlo extrañados, el robot iba a caer arriba de ellos, Brick, aun sosteniendo la cintura de la pelirroja, paso su brazo por delante de ella y agarrar su hombro, mientras corrían lejos, como si quisiera protegerla, esta solo agacho la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, Boomer tomo la mano de Miyako, mientras esta solo se cubría con la otra, corriendo y Butch solo paso su mano por la espalda de la azabache, mientras esta agachaba la cabeza como la pelirroja

El robot cayo levantando la arena, los chicos cubrieron a sus contrapartes de la tormenta de arena hasta que se calmo

-eso estuvo cerca..- dijo Boomer, mirando al robot antes de pasear su vista a su contraparte- ¿estas bien?

-eso creo...- contesto

-¿les gustaría pasar el día en la playa con nosotros?-pregunto Brick mirando a su contraparte sonriendo confiado

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron los otros dos

- no lo se... ¿ustedes que dicen?- pregunto Momoko a la azabache y a la rubia

- un día en la playa no nos vendría mal- dijo Miyako mirando a su amiga ojiverde, esta suspiro derrotada

- esta bien...- respondió

-¡nunca dije que entraría al agua!- grito horrorizada al ver lo que su hermana quería que se ponga

- aun asi tienes que usar esto, ¿o prefieres derretirte como una paleta?- pregunto Miyako

- ¡primero muerta!- dijo, antes de que la pelirroja, ya vestida **(usan las mayas de la intro XD) **la empujara a los vestidores- ¿que crees que haces?

- vístete de una buena vez- dijo molesta mientras tomaba el traje de baño verde y se lo aventaba en su cara antes de cerrar la cortina del vestidor- que niña...

-¡te escuche Momoko!- grito la azabache dentro del vestidor

-cielos...- soltó antes de salir a la playa, visualizo a los chicos jugando un partido de voley, corrió hacia ellos, levanto su brazo para saludar al pelirrojo, que estaba muy concentrado- ¡ya volví Makoto!- grito ella, causando que el chico voltea confundido, para luego cambiarlo a uno atontado XD, recibiendo un pelotazo en la cabeza- ¡Makoto!- se dirige hacia el ojirrojo que se encontraba tirado en el piso con ojos en espiral- ¿estas bien?- pregunto, antes de colocar su mano en la mejilla del chico, consiguiendo que este se sentara de golpe en la arena y se le suban los colores

- ¡s-si estoy bien!- dijo nervioso, la pelirroja sonríe alegre, causando que el chico se ponga mas rojo, si es que se podía...

-¿y las otras?-pregunto Hotaru

- Miyako esta esperando a que Kaoru se digne a salir- dijo entre risas, antes de dirigirse con la profesora, donde estaba la sombrilla

Los chicos ven aburridos a la chica alejarse, excepto uno, los dos restantes paran su vista en su amigo ojirojo, que no dejaba de ver a su contraparte- ¿y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Koiji a lo que el rubio se encoje de hombros, en eso aparece la ojiazul arrastrando a la azabache, que aunque se este quemando los pies en la arena no se rendía

- vamos Kaoru- dijo como pudo Miyako, después de todo la ojiverde tenia mas fuerza, al menos lo pudo arrastrar hasta afuera de los vestidores

- ¡me veo ridícula!

- ¡no es cierto! ¡te vez muy bien!

- ¡prueba lo!- la desafió, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, ¿como rayos haría eso?, paseo su vista por la playa hasta divisar a su contraparte y al azabache, arrastro a la ojiverde como pudo, hasta estar a unos metros de ellos

- ¡Koiji! ¿¡verdad que Kaoru se ve muy bonita!?- pregunto, consiguiendo la atención de los chicos, estos voltearon confundidos

- ¿por que quieres mi opinión?- pregunto extrañado

- ¡no le hagas caso!- grito la azabache, ganando dos miradas curiosas de los chicos, Kaoru sintió la mirada esmeralda del chico y se ruborizo

- solo di que no se ve ridícula y listo- dijo mientras sus pies se resbalaban

- déjalo Miyako, me va a mentir

- ¿por que lo haría?- pregunto, logrando desconcertar a la azabache- si te ves muy bien- dijo sonriendo, el ojiazul lo mira como si fuera un bicho feo

- ¿enserio?

Koiji volvió a reaccionar, recordando lo que hace poco acababa de decir, se ruborizo y se rasco la nuca- s-si...

Kaoru sonrió con maldad antes de soltar a su hermana, logrando que esta caiga en la arena-¡oye!- se quejo la rubia, antes de recibir una mano, la tomo y se levanto- gracias...- dijo mirando al ojiazul

-¿¡quien quiere ir al agua!?- pregunto Makoto, antes de correr con su contraparte, los demás se miraron antes de seguirlos al mar

Pasaron varias horas, entre risas, bromas y sonrojos... que no pasaron desapercibido para los chicos, ya llego el atardecer y las chicas se fueron, los chicos ahora estaban frente al mar viendo el océano

-deberíamos repetirlo...-comento Makoto, rompiendo el silencio

-si...- respondieron a dúo

-oigan...- dijo Hotaru, algo avergonzado- llámenme loco pero... creo que me siento un poco...-sus palabras no salían de su boca

-te sientes un poco...- dijo Makoto para que prosiguiera

-a-tra... at-tra...- balbuceo, el ojiverde le dio un zape causando que suelte todo- atraído por una chica- dijo rápido sonrojándose al instante, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de sus amigos

-eso no es novedad- dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿¡tanto se me nota!?- pregunto el rubio señalándose asi mismo

-algo asi...- dijo tomando un batido de frutas

- al menos no me pongo como tu... ¬.¬ - dijo provocando que el ojirrojo se ahogue con su malteada, consiguiendo que el azabache se riera

-¿¡de que te ríes!? ¡tu estas peor que yo!- dijo histérico señalándolo

-¡claro que no!

-¡claro que si!

-¡claro que no!

-¡claro que si!

-¡NO EMPIECEN!- grito Hotaru, aturdiendo a sus amigos- hagamos esto... cada uno dirá quien le gusta a la cuenta de tres, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, los otros dos asintieron- uno...

-dos...-dijo Koiji

-tres..- dijo Makoto

-¡ME GUSTA MOMOKO/KAORU/MIYAKO- se escucho del trió- ¿¡QUE!?

-¡eso no es novedad! ¡trió de idiotas!- grito Kelly, provocando que sus rostros se vuelvan rojos

_**Bueno este fue el Capitulo de hoy, por favor, dale a favoritos, déjame REVIEWS, proponerme otro capi que quieras que intercambie roles XD**_

_**ATENCIÓN!**_

_**"Projecto C.S.T Comic" **_

_**Sipp X3 aun no se exactamente cuando lo publicare, peroo no se preocupen que después de Halloween calculo que subiré el PRIMER capitulo a Fanfic y el Comic, tmb intentare subirlo, ¡pero no se desanimen! Visiten mi pagina de devianART ahi deje a las chicas con los atuendos que usaran y una mini escena que aparecerá en el capi XD espero que les guste, ¡POR FAVOR! dejen su comentario respecto a los dibujos asi me dan valor para seguir dibujando el comic X3 no cuesta nada! Eso es todo por Hoy**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! ¿Como están? Lamento la tardanza estaba, como es, bueno con el comic de las C.S.T y como que me olvide de actualizar XD **_

_**Aquí va!**_

La profesora, camina contenta por el pasillo, para llegar a su amado laboratorio, al abrir la puerta...

-¿¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!?- GRITO HISTÉRICA

-bueno, pues...- balbuceo Makoto

-eso que dijiste que no se toca...-dijo Koiji nervioso

-lo siento...-dijo Hotaru ^-^U

Lo único que sintieron el trió de héroes fueron unos empujones directo hacia afuera del laboratorio

-¿oiga que suce...?- la puerta se cierra frente a sus narices

-¿nos pasamos?- pregunto Hotaru

-tal vez...-contestaron a dúo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto nuevamente

-no lo se...-contestaron nuevamente a dúo

-dejen de hablar al mismo tiempo, me asustan- dijo

-¡Hotaru!- se escucho una voz acercarse, el ojiazul, se giro confundido, recibiendo una caída contra el piso, se quejo entre susurro

-ups... disculpa...-escucho hablar a la persona que lo había tumbado, sonrojándose

- n-no te preocupes- dijo mientras se levantaba- ¿que haces aquí?

- pues veras, hace poco descubrimos "El Sendero de las Penumbras"- dijo consiguiendo que a los chicos se les erizara la piel, bueno, excepto uno, que veía a la chica aburrido- y queríamos saber si querían ir con nosotras- dijo sonriendo- bueno, a menos que tengan algo mas importante que hacer o... les de miedo- dijo lo ultimo burlona

-¿m-miedo?- dijo el pelirrojo temblando- cl-claro que n-no- dijo "ofendido" recibiendo una mirada extraña de su amigo ojiverde

-¡entonces es perfecto!- dijo Miyako, antes de tomar la mano del rubio y salir corriendo de ahi

-ya que- soltó el azabache caminando tranquilo, el pelirrojo miro con algo de desconfianza, siguió a paso lento a los demás

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un sendero en medio del bosque, era cubierto por nieblas, ahi se podía apreciar a dos figuras que miraban el sendero, una nerviosa y la otra con desconfianza

-¡ya hice mi parte Momoko!- dijo Miyako, los chicos la miran confundidos-pagame...- suelta al ojiazul y extiende la mano hacia la pelirroja, la ojirosa voltea a verla traviesa, logrando que Makoto se sonroje, muestra una barra de chocolate en su mano

-¿la quieres?- pregunto la chica, la rubia asiente frenética con los ojos luminosos, la extiende a su costado, la rubia va a tomarlo-¡tendrás que quitármelo antes!- aclaro, antes de comenzar a correr seguida por la rubia

-¡oye no es justo!- dijo con un puchero, la ojirosa ríe, cuando la barra es quitada de su mano

-¿que?- pregunto al aire, mirando su mano

-yo me lo quedo- dijo Kaoru comiendo el chocolate, mientras caminaba por el sendero

-¡bruja!- gritaron las dos, mientras sus contrapartes no pudieron evitar reír con burla-¿¡ y ustedes de que se ríen!?-voltearon a verlos, molestas, consiguiendo que estos tragaran en seco

-p-pues...nosotros- balbucearon nerviosos, las chicas dieron un bufido antes de darle la espalda, molestas y caminar por el sendero, mientras los chicos solo quedaros desconcertados

-valla, sus novias se enojaron...- dijo el ojiverde burlón, antes de comenzar a caminar, los otros tardaron un rato en reaccionar...

En verdad el lugar era tenebroso, se podían escuchar ruidos provenientes del bosque, aveces eran pisadas y otras voces, la niebla no ayudaba mucho con la visión, asi que se podía decir que alucinaban un poco... o alguien estaba paseando por el bosque

La azabache escucho una voz provenir al lado del arbusto por el que paso, se alejo un poco, chocando con su contraparte-deberías tener mas cuidado- dijo el ojiverde

-perdón...- se disculpo mirando al bosque

-oye...- dijo algo nervioso, la chica voltea a verlo- si quieres... puedes emmm...-mira para otro lado sonrojado, pero, abre los ojos como platos al sentir su mano ser entrelazada con la azabache

-si quiero...-dijo algo apenada y ruborizada, lejos de esa burbuja de enamorados por otro lado...

-¿acaso no me hablaras?-pregunto el pelirrojo, era como la quinta vez que intentaba establecer una conversación con la ojirosa, pero esta solo miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido-¿estas ofendida?- pregunto nuevamente, no recibió respuesta-entonces si no te importa-dijo asomando una sonrisa, si que se diera cuenta toma la cinta del lazo, tironeo un poco de el causando que su cabello se separara de su amado moño

-¡oye! ¡dame eso!- dijo molesta, comenzando a corretear por el sendero al pelirrojo que reia con burla

-¿estas molesta?

-no

-¿ofendida?

-no

-¿entonces por que estas tan cortante? -_- -pregunto el

- por que no quiero hablar-respondió, se escucha un golpe y unos gemidos- ¿que fue eso?

-¡AAH!- alguien grito, atrás de ellos, voltearon asustados, encontrándose con una chica con el pelo largo y este cubría su cara y tenia un vestido blanco, esta comienza a perseguirlos- ¿ese es un fantasma?- pregunto Hotaru

-¿que fantasma? ¡es un monstruo!- dijo Miyako, los chicos se desvían del camino

-¿monstruo? yo vi a un hombre con una moto-sierra- dijo Kaoru (A:¿a que me suena eso? XD)

-yo vi a un payaso con un cuchillo- dijo el ojiverde

-¿por que vimos cosas diferentes?- pregunto el ojiazul, escuchan otras pisadas acercarse, eran los pelirrojos

-¿vieron eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo serio

-¿hablas del fantasma, monstruo, hombre con moto-sierra y payaso con cuchillo?-pregunto el ojiazul, los demás, razonan lo que dijo, volteándolo a ver confundidos- ¿que?

-ah... claro...-apareció la cosa esa que cambia forma, los chicos se pusieron frente a esta, comenzó a acercarse, cuando, estas tomaron una forma extraña y al tenerlos a un metro de distancia, aparecieron... ¿las chicas?-¿pero que rayos?- solto Makoto, mirando a la pelirroja que tenia delante de el, volteo a ver a la ojirosa, que estaba detrás de el, esta lo mira confundida

-¿pasa algo Makoto?-pregunto la pelirroja, volteo a ver a sus amigos, que efectivamente estaban es esa misma situación, miro de mas cerca y detalladamente a la chica frente a el cuando... un polvo rodea su cuerpo

-ahora entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa, saca su comunicador

-¡HARD BRICK!- comienza a atacar a la cosa, mientras los demás lo ven confundidos

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Hotaru

-son los rayos Z negros, no son monstruos o espíritus, son solo luciones- contesto atacando a lo que ahora era una sombra completamente negra, ¿por que negra?- esta cosa se adapta a lo que tu mente piensa, por eso creímos que eran demonios, pues en eso pensábamos- Brick ya explico por mi ¬.¬

Los otros dos asintieron, antes de tomar sus comunicadores

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¡STRONG BUTCH!

Las chicas solo miraban como sus héroes, luchaban contra es cosa sin forma, después de una batalla exitosa, volvieron con su rutina, que era caminar hasta llegar al otro lado del sendero, se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo, pues... nadie decía nada...y parecía que no querían hacerlo, por un lado estaban los chicos que se ruborizaban al recordar sus pensamientos frente a ellos... claro si la teoría de Makoto era cierta... por otro lado estaban las chicas, que aunque no habían visto nada, se sonrojaban al recordar como unos HÉROES protegían a unas VILLANAS y asi lo recordaron, eso lo que hacían estaba mal... después de todo eran villanas, no podían estar con el bueno ¿o si?. Las chicas se miran entre ellas, comprobando que todas pensaron en lo mismo, soltaron un suspiro triste, salieron del lugar. Cada una miro a su contraparte y viceversa, la pelirroja suspiro y miro seria al ojirrojo, por el cual se extraño un poco

-gracias... por lo de hoy- dijo hablando por las tres- los veremos en clase- dijo, antes de girar en sus talones, seguida de la rubia, ¿aun seguían molestas? pensaban los chicos, excepto el azabache que miraba confundido a la ojiverde, esta lo miro con la mirada apagada, suspiro triste, antes de hacer lo mismo que las otras dos

¿Acaso habían hecho algo para ofenderles?

¿Quien diría que alguien se podría enamorar de un enemigo? ¿Como sucedió? Eso era lo que siempre se preguntaban, por que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, pero ¿cuando fue que lo dieron?

_**¡Hasta hay! Espero que les guste!**_

_**¿Entendieron con lo de el "Hombre con la Moto-Sierra? Si sabes quien es, deja respuesta y tu RRB favorito te regalara una caja de chocolates *¬* **_

_**Y todas sus ideas, no se preocupen las haré! Pero el "Especial de Navidad" que me pidió "Akamidan" aguanta un rato! no te apures que ni Halloween paso todavía XD y el de "Cambio de Imagen" que pidió "Ana Asato-chan" lo tomare en cuenta y Eliih Him, ya vi el capitulo y se me ocurrió una buena idea que de seguro te gustara XD**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**-¿Es aqui?-pregunto Miyako**_

_**-creo que si- dijo Momoko**_

_**.**_

_**-Socio, ¿seguro que es aqui?-pregunto Boomer**_

_**-¿quieres guiarnos tu?- pregunto Brick, antes de choca con alguien**_

_**-¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUI!?- preguntaron los seis**_

_**-nos invitaron- respondieron los rojos al mismo tiempo**_

_**-¿pero por que nos invitarian aqui?- pregunto Miyako**_

_**-¡RowdyRuff Boys!- se escucho una septima voz, aparece Nicole**_

_**-¿y esta quien es?- pregunto Butch**_

_**-¿¡donde demonios se metieron esos idiotas!?- grito**_

_**-¡te estamos escuchando!-gritaron el trio a la vez**_

_**Nicole los mira de pies a cabeza- no son ustedes, son otros RRB**_

_**-¿¡otros!?- preguntaron los sies a la vez**_

_**-¡hola nicole!- aparece ¿Butch? pero con la ropa de los Poderosos, zape- ¿¡y eso porque!?**_

_**-¡hace como media hora que te estoy buscando! ¡tienes pedidos que mandar! ¡tu y tus amigos! ¡mas les vale enviarles a esas lectoras sus chocolates! ¡miren que les preguntare por ellos!- dijo Nicole entregandole unas cajas**_

_**-¿eh?- solto el Butch original**_

_**-supongo... que yo soy una copia de el ¿verdad?- pregunto el ojiverde mirando al RRB**_

_**-¿copia?-preguntaron a la vez**_

_**-larga historia- dijo Nicole- ahora tu ¡largo!- señala la salida, el azabache suspira frustrado y se va volando, Nicole suspira tranquilizandose, mira al frente**_

_**-Hola! Disculpen la tardanza! DX Lo siento, Bueh! Aqui con otro capi!**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Aquí no habrá romance, ya que serán los primeros capis (1-2-3) de la serie, pero versión RowdyRuff Boys! X3**_

_**Espero lo disfruten! **_

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**

**"El secreto de Los Chicos Poderosos"**

"Nueva Saltadilla, una vez una ciudad tranquila, nunca amenazada por monstruos o robots gigantes, un mes antes en el laboratorio"

Se encontraba una mujer rubia de pelo ondulado, largo hasta bajo de los hombros, con un atuendo de científica, dejando caer unas gotas en un tubo de ensayo, observo el liquido unos segundos antes de anotar en su libreta.

-buenos días mama, te traje te- dijo una niña empujando un carrito, en este había, una tetera , dos tazas, unos pasteles nubes y una perrita robotica

-ah, gracias Kelly- agradeció la mujer, antes de dejar su trabajo y llendo a lavar sus manos

-¿como va tu análisis de la sustancia X? ¿la estabilizaste?- pregunto la niña, sirviendo te en las tazas

-no Kelly, todavía no, nada de lo que eh intentado a funcionado- dijo la mujer- pero se que una vez que usemos el estabilizador, seremos capaces de compensar cualquier anomalía química o meteorológica, al menos eso espero-termino de explicar mirando la pantalla, antes de posar sus ojos en los pasteles- ¡pasteles nube! son mis favoritos, espero que me ayuden a pensar- se acerca al carrito

-guaw guaw guaw- ladro la perrita en brazos de su ama, la profesora toma un pastelito- ¿uh?- mira con intriga como la mujer tomo un pastelito y se lo lleva a la boca

-no Candy, no son para ti, recuerda que eres un robot, ademas ¿que harías con un pastel nube?- dijo la niña mirando a su juguete- de acuerdo te soltare- la perrita comenzó a jugar, causando risa en los presentes- ya Candy, es suficiente- la robot se resbale y uno de los pasteles cae en la sustancia X, todos observan conmovidos, con el paso del tiempo, la sustancia se volvió blanca y de colores claros y brillantes, los presentes observan sorprendidos, esta comienza a brillar intensamente, logrando que se cubran los ojos, la luz seso

-¿sera que...?- se pregunto asi mismo la profesora antes de tomar una muestra en un jeringa y colocarla en una maquina.

Se escucha un sonido- comenzando análisis- dijo la computadora (A:¿? O_o)- estabilización completa, la sustancia muestra potencial para mostrar estructuras moleculares- la profesora casi cae de espaldas

-¡lo logramos!- dijo Kelly, contenta

-si... gracias a ti y a Candy- dijo desilusionada

-por favor se necesita una nueva clasificación- dijo la computadora

-esta ya no es la sustancia X, ¿que sera?- dijo mirando el contenido- si, la sustancia Z

-sustancia Z, confirmada- dijo nuevamente la computadora (A: ¡CÁLLATE MAQUINA! DX)

-¿que opinas Kelly?- pregunto la profesora

Kelly era lamida por Candy- la sustancia Z me parece muy bien- dijo sonriendo

- actualiza los datos- dijo la profesora

- confirmado, la sustancia Z fue registrado en la prefación científica- dijo la computadora (A: ¡cállate maldita sea! DX)

-¡excelente!- dijo Kelly, se escuchan truenos, miran por la ventana- ¿nieve a mitad de verano?- pregunto Kelly desconcertada

-no tiene sentido y al parecer esta en toda la ciudad- dijo la profesora mirando las pantallas, aparece una mujer de espaldas- ¡señora alcaldesa!

-¿oh?- soltó la mujer antes de voltearse- hola, Profesora Utonio, necesitamos su ayuda, ¡el clima se volvió completamente loco!- dijo la mujer

-si ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo la mujer seria, aparece Kelly en la pantalla

-¿en serio? entonces debe de saber de los glaciar que se formaron alrededor de la ciudad- dijo la alcaldesa- pronto toda la ciudad se volverá el polo norte, son los pinguinos Profesora, si los pinguinos quieren adueñarse de a ciudad- dijo la mujer lo ultimo, imaginándose a un montón de pinguinos en la ciudad (con ropita XD)

¡ALTO! Me aburrí! . adelantemos un poquito esto, ademas ya saben lo que pasa después X3

-mama, tengo una idea, y si usamos la sustancia Z, para reparar el clima- pregunto Kelly

-todavía no, tenemos que hacer muchas pruebas mas, por ahora no hay modo de saber que pasaría si...- voltea a ver a su hija, no esta- ¿¡que!? ¡ah!, ¡la sustancia Z desapareció!- mira a Kelly, usando un arma apuntando al glaciar

-blanco vistado- dijo antes de prepararse para disparar

-¡no Kelly! ¡no lo hagas!- la niña dispara, el glaciar se destruye liberando rayos blancos y negros, las nubes desaparecen del cielo

-¿rayos de luz? ¿que serán?- pregunto Kelly mirando el cielo

Un rayo blanco se dirige al centro de la ciudad

Afuera de una tienda, un pelirrojo sale con una bolsa de mercado, da un suspiro pesado

-fue demasiado para un día de escuela- dijo, antes de voltear a ver a unas porristas que pasaban por ahi-¡son las porristas del equipo de football!- dijo con ojos de soñador (A: jajaja XD)- ¿y las porristas del equipo de baloncesto?- dijo mirando pasar a las chicas- wow ¡que bellezas!- dijo con ojos de corazón, un gruñido lo saca de sus pensamientos- creo que mejor me voy me esta dando hambre- dijo antes de correr a buscar una banca, se sienta y husmea en sus compras- ¡a almorzar!-dijo antes de sacar un paquete de papas fritas, listo para llevarse una rica papita a la boca, cuando un rayo de luz llamo su atención, bajo la vista, para ver a donde iba a aterrizar, justo ahi había un niño jugando con un boomerang, con su perro, el niño mira el rayo pero se paraliza-¡oye!- soltó el pelirrojo, antes de correr hacia el- ¡cuidado!- dijo antes de abrazar al niño y recibir él el impacto

-¡HARD BRICK!

-¿eh?, ¿pero que pasa?, es mejor que alguien me explique que sucede aquí- dijo Brick, confundido

-¡hola Hotaru!- dijo una chica

-¡te vez muy bien hoy!- dijo otra chica con ojos de corazón

-Hotaru, ¿me acompañarías a casa?-pregunto otra chica con corazones a su alrededor

-¡hola!, gracias, disculpa otro día- decía un rubio, sonriendole a las chicas que le daban charla, mientras estas intentaban pasar tiempo con el chico ojiazul- lo siento chicas, estoy ocupado- dijo al final Hotaru, dejando a su paso, varios suspiros de chicas enamoradas

Después de un rato el rubio, se fue a una tienda de vídeo juegos, buscando algún juego entretenido- este se ve interesante- dijo mirando el juego que tenia entre sus manos, salio de la tienda, camino por el parque, hasta toparse con unos niños que jugaban al Baseball, paro al lado del chico con el bate- solía jugar mucho a esto de pequeño- dijo recordando, el niño golpeo la pelota mandándola lejos- ¡bien hecho!- felicito el rubio, pero su expresión cambio al ver un rayo acercarse a ellos, miro al niño y luego al rayo antes de abrazarlo, cubriéndolo del impacto

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¿cuando compre esta ropa?- dijo Boomer mirando su atuendo

Muchas chicas sonrojadas miraban al azabache patinar

-¡halla voy!- dijo logrando que las personas se apartaran, salio de la escuela, en su patineta, su sonrisa cambia, al ver un rayo de luz dirigirse a una niña que tocaba su flauta, se lanzo hacia ella, cubriendola del impacto

-¡STRONG BUTCH!

-¡hay no! ¡no no no! ¡por favor dime que no luzco como un ridículo!- dijo mirando asqueado su ropa

Otro rayo de luz golpea a Candy, volviéndola muy inteligente- valla, eso fue intenso- dijo la perrita

-si Candy, eso fue... oye ¿acabas de hablar?- dijo Kelly

-¿A donde irán los rayos Z negros?- pregunto la profesora

Saltemos esto -_- ¡Vamos con Brick!

El disco daba vueltas en el aire y era atrapado por el pelirrojo, tiro el disco hacia adelante y este volvió a su mano

-enserio ¡eres muy bueno!- dijo el niño

-nunca juego con esta cosa, algo muy raro esta sucediendo- dijo Brick, mirando el cielo, se escuchan ruidos-¿eh?- soltó mirando a una multitud de personas correr hacia el, el niño se abrazo a sus piernas, mientras el agarra sus hombros

-¡corran!- un hombre para frente a el- ¡alguien soltó a los animales!- dijo el hombre antes de llevarse al niño, Brick mira a las personas irse- ¿que animales?- se encoje de hombros mirando al frente- mira a su costado, se encuentra con un tigre-¡AAAH!- grita asustado

¡Salto largo! Osea saltemos esta parte XP

Brick mira al tigre extrañado, siente unos ruidos raros, mira a su costado-¡OYE! ¡esa es mi tarea!- dijo acercándose a una cabra- al menos tengo una buena escusa- dijo mirando al cielo algo preocupado, siente algo en su pie, una serpiente

O_O "esto es malo, esto es malo, ¡van a comerme, yo se que lo harán!" pensó el pelirrojo

-¡sáquenme de aquí!- grito antes de dar unos pasos bruscos hacia atrás, moviendo sus brazos, causando que el boomerang salga volando, este se abrió, dejando salir una cuerda que se sostuvo de la pulsera del ojirrojo y el objeto se engancho en la rama del árbol, causando que el chico sea arrastrado hasta una rama gruesa del árbol- eso fue raro- dijo antes de pararse, el boomerang, se desengancho y volvió a la mano del pelirrojo y la cuerda volvió a guardarse, como si nunca se hubiera abierto- es como si hubiera volado ¿no?- se dijo asi mismo mirando el boomerang, escucha unos pasos, voltea encontrándose con una mona gigante- ¿que? ¿quien es esa?- pregunto al aire, apoyando una mano en el tronco del árbol

-hola amigo león- dijo saludando a un león (A:no me digas -_-) -¿que estas comiendo?- pregunto la mona, antes de abrirle la boca y sacar unas papas, las oleo y le paso la lengua a una

-¡oye!- se quejo el pelirrojo, apareciendo al lado de la mona- ¡esas son mis papas la tomo de mi bolsa!- dijo antes de sacarle las papas- son unas papas hechas de queso y jamón, son mis favoritas- dijo comiendo un pedazo- si comes dos a la vez, le da mucho mas sabor, ten, inténtalo tu- dijo antes de darles una papas, comenzaron a comer- que rica- pensó el pelirrojo, antes de caer en cuenta, el chico y la mona se voltean a ver antes de apartarse y mirarse con desafió

"Algo no esta bien aquí, primero ella tiene una gran capa negra y todos saben que eso significa maldad, y hay un aura negra que flota alrededor de su cuerpo, no puede ser bueno, mmm creo que es una mona mala" pensó Brick (A: XD)

"Algo no esta bien aquí, 1- soy una mona verde 2- puedo hablar 3- floto en el aire, ademas de que ¡quiero dominar el mundo! creo que soy una mona mala" pensó Moja

"Y eso significa..." pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

El pelirrojo ataco con su boomerang y este volvió a su mano, la mona lo esquivo, comenzaron una pelea, sin saber que eran observados

-mama, ¿crees que esto sea por la explosión de la sustancia Z?- pregunto Kelly

-no lo se, pero al parecer asi es- dijo la profesora

Volviendo con Brick XD

La mona empujo un camión, pero el pelirrojo fue mas rápido y lo detuvo antes de que caiga sobre unos animales, volvió a lanzar su boomerang, logrando que la mona caiga y rompa un muro, volvieron con su pelea, mientras el ojirrojo cubría a los ciudadanos de algunos ataques por parte de la mona

-es bueno tener quien defienda la ciudad- dijo la alcaldesa- ¡pero si él continua asi no habrá ciudad que defender!

La mona se acercaba peligrosamente a Brick, mientras este intentaba golpearlo sin éxito, se hizo para atrás de golpe, consiguiendo tropezar con una caja de naranjas, la mona sonríe malévola pero se resbala con las naranjas, Brick aprovecha

-¡Boomerang Poderoso!- dijo antes de lanzar su arma, la mona choca contra un auto, se queja y luego se va volando- ¡adiós!- se despidió Brick burlón, sacando su lengua y haciendo un sonido gracioso

-muy bien amigos, por aquí, hagan una fila- decía el pelirrojo sonriendo mientras guiaba a los animales al zoológico, la gente comenzó a acercarse- por favor, no necesitan agradecerme, les daré mi autógrafo al final

Un vehículo frena frente al zoológico, causando que el pelirrojo voltee confundido, la alcaldesa sale de este

-la próxima vez, tenga mas cuidado con los edificios, los autos y con...-dijo señalando la ciudad, Brick voltea a ver la ciudad, podría decirse que destruida, bueno casi...- como alcaldesa le doy las gracias...

-¡debo irme!- grito Brick, algo nervioso, antes de comenzar a saltar y alejarse velozmente

-¿¡eh!? ¡muchacho, ¿a donde vas?- dijo la alcaldesa mirando como el pelirrojo se alejaba

-al menos ese rayo me dio superpoderes y ¡este asombroso traje!-dijo Boomer saltando por las calles de la ciudad

-no seria tan malo, si no fuera por estos chusmas- dijo Butch cargando su patineta, mientras algunas personas volteaban a verlo- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS MIRANDO!?

La profesora y Kelly dan unos pasos hacia atrás por la repentina reacción del ojiverde

-la sustancia Z transformo a tres chicos normales- dijo mirando a los chicos en tres televisores- tenemos que averiguar mas de ellas rápidamente- dijo la profesora

-esta bien mama, empezaremos ahora, pero debes admitir que sus poderes¡son asombrosos!- dijo Kelly, recordando a Brick, lanzando su ataque

-¡correcto! ¡traigámoslo y hagamos las pruebas!- dijo la profesora

"Y asi es como empezó con Los Chicos Poderosos combatiendo el crimen y salvando el dia"

_**Fin! Mentira mentira, aun falta el 2 y el 3 X3**_

_**Aquí va!**_

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**

**"¡Grandes Explosiones!**

-alguien podría explicarme ¿que rayos sucede?, primero ¿por que me ataron a esta cama?, ¿y a donde vamos?- se escuchaba dentro de un vehículo

-¿tu eres el chico que destruyo media ciudad?- pregunto la alcaldesa

-yo no quería destruir la ciudad- se defendió Brick- ¡solo trataba de ayudar!, ya saben lo que dicen, no se puede salvar la ciudad de una mona loca sin romper algunos huevos- los presente se miran confusos- y hablando de huevos, ¿hay algo de comer en este lugar?- pregunto mirando a todos lados

-guau guau- ladra la perrita antes de traerle un paquete de palitos

-¡hey! ¡gracias perrito!- agradeció contento, para luego volver a recordar su situación-ahh, ¿podrían decirme a donde me llevan? ¿es una pesadilla?- pregunto zarandeándose un poco

-¡no claro que no! ¡mi mama y yo! digo la profesora y yo...-intento decir Kelly

-ahh. ahora veo, primero me matan de hambre, luego tu perrito sacude un paquete de palitos en mi nariz ¡pues no funcionara tengo superpoderes!- dijo Brick

-si, sabemos de tus nuevas habilidades y por eso te trajimos- dijo la profesora a lo que Brick soltó un "¿ah?"

-ella dice la verdad, solo queremos ayudar-dijo Kelly

-tenemos que saber que te paso y por que, me siento en parte culpable por todo esto- dijo la mujer mirando a Brick de pies a cabeza

-¿a que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Brick levantando una ceja, algo desconfiado

-experimentábamos con una nueva sustancia, la Sustancia Z, Kelly pensó que con ella, podría estabilizar el clima y disparo contra el glaciar, al parecer funciono, pero libero unos extraños rayos-dijo recordando el momento- unos eran blancos y otros negros

-es cierto, un rayo blanco fue el que me golpeo-dijo Brick recordando el momento- lo recuerdo bien

-son los rayos negros los que mas me preocupan- dijo Kelly- como los que cayeron en el zoológico, quizás algunos animales fueron afectados, la profesora y yo creemos que los rayos Z negros causaron la conmoción- dijo Kelly

-tiene sentido- dijo Brick, recordando cuando se encontró con los animales-¡ja!, ¡debí adivinarlo!- dijo Brick de la nada

-espera, ¿que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Kelly un poco molesta

-ustedes dos son científicas, ustedes díganme ¿que hicieron? - dijo causando que se pongan nerviosas

-bueno... debería ser asi- dijo Kelly

-claro, con todos esos rayos y químicos- dijo Brick, antes de mirar al lado contrario, volteo su vista nuevamente a las personas- pero tal vez las perdone, si, después de todo, me dieron superpoderes, aunque no puedo desatar estas correas- dijo Brick- ¿de que están hechas? ¿hay oportunidad de que me desaten? prometo que no daré problemas- dijo, antes de que Kelly lo desatara, el pelirrojo se estiro y comenzó a comer los palitos- ¡tenia hambre!- dijo

-guau guau

-¿que pasa Candy?- pregunto Kelly mirando a perrita, que apoyaba sus patitas en la ventana

-mira allá ¡hay otra mas!- dijo Candy

-¡oye! ¡tu perro habla!- dijo Brick señalando al canino

-¡claro! ¡hablo todo el tiempo!- dijo Candy- sentándose junto al pelirrojo

-¿alguna vez les dijeron que son muy extrañas? si no tal vez me corresponda a mi, ustedes son muy extrañas- dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos y mirándolas con una ceja en alto

-de hecho, tu y Candy tienen mucho en común, ambos fueron golpeados por los rayos Z- dijo Kelly

-¡otro mas chicos! ¡uno azul! ¡otro mas!- dijo Candy antes de saltar al techo del vehículo

-¿uno azul?- pregunto la profesora

-¿uno azul que?-pregunto Brick antes de asomar su cabeza por la ventana del techo, sonriendo por recibir el viento en la cara, observo a un chico rubio que saltaba muy alto por el camino

-¡nunca solía saltar! solía pensar que era aburrido, ¡pero no cuando saltas asi de alto! ¡solo mirenme!- dijo Boomer saltando nuevamente- ¡soy como una especie de resorte humano! ¡o una pelota de goma humana!-

Brick mira con deleite a la persona que salta

-el es parecido a la persona que llevamos a-decía la alcaldesa mirando al joven a través de los binoculares

-¡permite eso!- dijo Brick antes de sacarle los binoculares- me pregunto ¿quien sera?- mira al chico a través de los binoculares- me parece familiar y al parecer usamos el mismo traje- deja de mirar- me pregunto si lo habrá golpeado el mismo rayo que ami, y esa escandalosa perrita ¿que habrá querido decir con que el es uno mas?- dijo volviendo a ver a través del objeto

se mueve rápido Profesora, no podemos perderle- dijo Kelly

-si, tenemos que vigilarlas a las dos- dijo la profesora al momento en el que Brick aterrizaba sobre la cama

-tal vez el y yo podríamos trabajar juntos- dijo Brick, sentado en canasta

-ja, ya me lo imagino- dijo Kelly algo molesta

-¡proteger la ciudad!-dijeron la alcaldesa y la Profesora

-¡seremos superheroes! ¡el podría ser mi secuas- dijo Brick guiñando un ojo, causando que todos se caigan de espaldas

Ya fue mucho con Brick, ¡vayamos a ver como le va a Boomer! X3

La mona aparece caminando sosteniéndose de un palo

A:¡Oigan! dije Boomer ¡no la mona! ¿que? ¿aqui aparece Boomer? oh ¡perdón! .

-no puedo creer que ese pelirrojo me golpeara- dijo la mona- ¡la proxima vez me vengare de esos apestosos humanos! ¿eh?- en su camino aparece un rubio saltando felizmente- ¿y el quien es? ¡apestoso humano dime donde puedo...! ¿?

Golpe en la cabeza

-debí haberme tropezado con algo- dijo Boomer restandole importancia

-huy, pero que tonto- dijo la mona- espera, ¡alto! ahora te tengo- dijo la mona, al momento en el que el ojiazul aterrizo, nuevamente en su cabeza, se enfureció y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez el rubio aterrizo frente a ella

-¡te atrapare niño!- dijo Moja, intento golpearlo, pero este los esquivaba, hasta parecía que se divertía

-oye.. ¿es un nuevo juego?- pregunto Boomer tranquilo, Moja iba a golpearlo, pero este volvió a saltar, y tomar impulso con su cabeza, siguió saltando como si nada

la mona gruño, corrió al lago- ¡ahora tendré tu atención!- dijo llenando un balde de (quien sabe donde lo saco) lo alcanzo y le tiro el agua

-creo que puedo saltar mas alto- dijo Boomer antes de elevarse mas, el agua ni lo toco, es mas, esta cayo sobre la mona

Esta se sacudió- tengo una idea mejor- dijo sonriendo malévola, el chico volvió a aterrizar frente a ella, la mona le sonrió- ¡hola muchacho! ¿quiere un obsequio?

Boomer la mira confundido, la mona aparece en su mano un caramelo de miel- ¡gracias señora mona!- dijo Boomer antes de tomar el caramelo y meterselo a la boca

La mona cambio su sonrisa-¡te tengo!- se abalanza hacia el

-¡unos pájaros!- dijo intentando agarrar a los pájaros, la mona cae al piso, voltea a verlo- oye, ¿eres un perrito callejero? esta bien puedes venir conmigo- dijo Boomer tomando en brazos a un perrito negro y comenzando a saltar nuevamente, esquivando, otro golpe de la mona

-¡no te vallas!- dijo antes de recibir la mitad del palo con el que iba a golpearlo en la cabeza, cayendo al piso

-¡ya despierte señora mona! es temprano para ir a la cama- dijo Boomer antes de volver a saltar

-¡vuelve!-grito la mona comenzando a saltar como el

-¡mira perrito! ¡la mona quiere saltar con nosotros!- dijo Boomer mirando atrás de el- ¿no es divertido?- pregunto al aire mientras reía

Brick y Kelly miraban la situación con los binoculares, Candy comenzó a ladrar

-¿que sucede Candy?- pregunto Kelly

-¡esa es la misma mona! ¡es la que me ataco en el zoológico la que tiene esa extraña aura negra!-dijo Brick frunciendo un poco el ceño

-¿aura negra dices?- mira a través de los auriculares- no puedo ver nada, Profesora, ¿es posible que los afectados por los rayos Z puedan ver sus auras?- pregunto Kelly

-este asusto se pone cada vez peor, parece que los rayos Z han vuelto violento y predecible a este mono, si ese es el caso, ¡el chico azul esta en graves problemas! ¡señora alcaldesa! ¿puede darse prisa?- dijo la Profesora

-¿peligro?- pregunto la alcaldesa- pues yo no lo veo que este en problemas, yo creo que esta pasando un buen momento- dijo mirando a Boomer a través de los binoculares- en cualquier caso, mejor acelere- el vehículo acelero causando que la mona caiga en el techo del auto, logrando que toda su comida se salga

-esa mona tiene toda clases de comidas, papas fritas, palitos, bolitas de queso- dijo señalando la comida- sándwiches y galletas saladas, apuesto que todo es robado, si se come todo eso se sentirá muy enferma, tal vez debería ayudarla- dijo antes de abrir la ventana dejando caer la comida

-¡no mi comida!-grito la mona

-¡escucha mona tonta, no puedes comer todo esto pudrirás tus dientes!-dijo Brick saliendo a enfrentar al polizón que estaba en el techo

La mona gruño- ¡tu otra vez!- dijo antes de comenzar a recoger su comida, Brick la imito, pero al terminar, la mona le saca todo lo que había juntado

-¡detente!-grito antes de que la mona saltara-¡alto!- comenzó a saltar y perseguirla

-¡ahora cuídate mucho perrito!-dijo Boomer dejando al perrito y seguir saltando- creo que podría saltar para siempre, de hecho no me siento muy cansado, tal vez mejore mis calificaciones en gimnasia-

La mona lo rebasa pero el ni siquiera la siente-¡déjame en paz niño!

-¡no es sano!- grito el pelirrojo, aterrizo frente al rubio, llamando su atención-¡pregúntale a tu dentista el te lo dirá!

Boomer mira confundido a la mona y al chico saltar intentando atraparse entre si- ¿no es genial? parece que todo el mundo quiere jugar a saltar hoy- dijo sonriendo

-¡detente!

-¡no!

-en ese caso- dijo la mona antes de juntar algunas piedras

-¿eh?- soltó Brick flotando en el aire

-¡ya vete! ¡ya vete! ¡ya vete!- dijo la mona tirandole las piedras mientras el pelirrojo las esquivaba comicamente, le lanza una piedra mediana, Brick la atrapa y aterriza, Moja agarra una mas grande, esta muy pesada, pero antes de que pueda tirarla, el pelirrojo tiro su piedra, causando que se cayera al piso y luego la piedra mas pequeña cayera en su cabeza

-oye...- soltó Boomer llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que miraba al mono con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo triunfante

-¿eh?- soltó mirando confundido al rubio

-no creo que debas maltratar a los animales

-¡si! ¡deberías escuchar a tu amigo!- grito la mona

-¿que no ves que quiere engañarnos? ¡es una mona malvada!- dijo Brick

-¿enserio? eso es muy malo- dijo Boomer

-¡solo porque quiero apoderarme del mundo no significa que sea malo- se defendió

-tal vez es algo ambiciosa- dijo Boomer

-mírala mas de cerca ¿lo ves?- susurro Brick- hay un aura negra rodeándolo, eso indica que es mala

-si, tienes razón

- ademas, los monos comunes, ¡no pueden hablar!- dijo señalándola

Boomer y Moja se miran por leves segundos sorprendidos

-tiene razón, me eh vuelto mejor que normal- dijo Moja

-es horrible cuando los buenos monos se vuelven malos-dijo Boomer algo triste

-pero es nuestro deber mantenerlos a rayas, somos superheroes ahora, ¿entiendes?- dijo levantando un dedo

-¿por que nadie me lo dijo? ¡muy bien!- dijo Boomer

-¡bien! ¡me haré cargo de ustedes dos!-dijo saltando hacia ellos

-¡Boomerang Supremo!-dijo Brick atacando a la mona, esta esquivaba sus ataques sin problema, el pelirrojo pierde el equilibro

-¡ya es suficiente!- se abalanza hacia el, mientras Brick intenta esquivarla

-¡oh no!-dijo Boomer, mira su bate- quizás podría...- vuelve a mirarlos, Moja atrapo al pelirrojo y le daba golpees en la nariz

-¡oye! ¡duele!-se quejo, el rubio lanza el bate golpeando a la mona en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente- ¡funciono!- dijo Boomer aterrizando, Brick se soba la nariz mirando extrañado al ojiazul, este toma el bate en sus manos

-esa cosa...-dijo Brick, Boomer voltea a verlo- no creo que sea para lanzadla

El ojiazul pone cara de sorpresa-¿enserio?- pregunto parpadeando un par de veces

EL vehículo llego y ataron a la mona a la cama, se ponen en marcha directo al laboratorio, en eso aparece por la vereda una chico de ojos verdes, paro en el borde de la calle, paso su mano por la frente, estaba sudando

-¿que ridícula ropa es esta? no me sorprende que tenga fiebre después de esto, estúpido atuendo- dijo agarrando de mala gana la chaqueta

El fondo se pone verde con rombos verde oscuro

-¿que pasa? ¿no es genial que seamos superheroes?- dijo Brick, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache

-¡si! ¡y estos atuendos son geniales!-dijo Boomer, mientras el ojiverde lo miraba extrañado, agacha la cabeza, antes de dar un fuerte pizoton, retumbando todo el lugar, se cruza de brazos

-¡odio este traje!- dijo molesto

-estos son mis favoritos- dijo Brick antes de llevarse un sándwich de miga a la boca

-justo como lo sospechamos, sus podres provienen de la sustancia Z, ya no son chicos normales, ahora son muy Poderosos- dijo la Profesora

-¿Poderosos? suena muy bien- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena, Boomer se sorprende un poco

-¿que te pasa?- pregunta Kelly extrañada- ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien, veras, primero pensé que este atuendo es estupendo- dijo parándose y dando una vuelta antes de posar, se agacha para estar a la altura de Kelly- ahora dices que tengo superpoderes- Brick se agarra la cabeza y la deja caer sobre la mesa, mientras las otras caen de espaldas- pero esperen, ¿que tal si no me gusta? ¿como puedo cambiar de nuevo?- pregunto inocente

-nosotras...no sabemos-dijo la profesora

-¡aah!- gritaron los dos antes de estamparse al sillón

- pero no me preocupa, eh conseguido una teoría, Candy, al igual que tu y los chicos los golpeo un rayo Z blanco- dijo mirando al perrito

-¿estas diciendo que tal vez halla una especie de conexión entre Candy y los chicos- dijo Kelly, mirando a los chicos

-puede que si- agarra a Candy- ven Candy, debemos averiguar que te paso

Mientras tanto...

Brick flotaba en el aire, mientras Boomer lo miraba tomando una gaseosa, la alcaldesa se asoma

-es increíble como unos niños de aspecto tan inocente, puedan tener tanto poder- dijo mirando como comenzaban a volar por todo el lugar. Aterrizan frente a la mona que dormía pacíficamente

-siempre quise una mona mascota- dijo Boomer, el pelirrojo, acerca una aguja a la nariz de la simio, donde había una burbuja (A:eeek! DX) esta se revienta y la mona despierta, mira a los presentes

-¡ustedes de nuevo! ¡yo soy Moja Joja! ¡y no volveré al zoológico!- dijo la mona

-la Profesora lo único que quiere es examinarte- dijo Brick, cruzado de brazos

-¡no apruebo los exámenes en animales en laboratorios!-grito la simia

-¿enserio? si tienes principios deberías devolver la comida robada- la mona se tensa- era robada ¿no es asi?, ahora devuélvela- dijo serio y colocando su mano enfrente de la mona- que... la... ¡DEVUELVAS!-dijo, la mona mira a otro lado- oh, y te la comiste toda- dijo encojiendose un poco en su lugar

-¿¡y que debía hacer!? ¿¡compartirla con un tonto humano como tu!? ¡a Moja no le gusta la gente como tu!- grito

-es mi trabajo... soy un superheroe...-dijo con los ojos cristalinos- ¡Y TU ERES UNA MONA MALVADA!- grito- ahora si me hiciste enojar- Boomer se le acerca intentando tranquilizarlo

-¡aja! chicos, descubrimos algo importante, acérquense- dijo la Profesora, entrando a otro cuarto

-Candy, vigila a la mona, por favor-pidió Kelly, siguiendo a las chicas

-claro- dijo Candy

-¡oigan no me dejen sólita!-dijo antes de callarse por los ladridos de la perrita

Los chicos observan el lugar- esto servirá, tranquilos que no les va a doler- dispara un rayo de colores, los chicos miran sus atuendos, un "BIP" que salio de sus cinturones consiguió que sus trajes desaparecieran

-¡mi traje!- dijo Makoto mirando su ropa

-¿¡que paso con mi increíble traje!?- pregunto Hotaru, mirando su atuendo

-¡increíble Profesora! ¡ah logrado revertir el proceso exitosamente!-felicito la alcaldesa

-¡lo hizo! las lecturas parecen estables- dijo Kelly, mirando una pantalla que había en la arma

-si parece que no hay efectos adversos, probemos haber como responde a un rayo de partículas-dijo la Profesora

-si me parece bien-dijo Kelly

-estas ondas son extrañas- dijo la Profesora, de fondo se ve a Makoto cruzarse de brazos y mirar a la Profesora, mientras Hotaru miraba su ropa

-espere, deténgase- dijo Makoto

-¿que? ¿como te sientes? ¿estas enfermo?- pregunto la Profesora

-¡no! ¡me siento muy bien! ¿¡pero que debo hacer ahora!?- exploto Makoto

-¿que?- soltó

-ustedes no entienden... ¡QUIERO SER UN SUPERHEROES! ¡QUIERO SER CAPAZ DE VOLAR Y TENER SUPERPODERES!- grito- y una cosa mas, creo que hablo por Hotaru y por mi cuando digo que esos atuendos nos quedaban muy bien, ¡asi que sera mejor que nos vuelvan a cambiar!- grito molesto

-lo siento es que...- dijo Kelly

-¡no se disculpen! ¡arreglenlo!- exigió

-¡quieren volverme a la normalidad!- pensó- ¡no quiero ser un mono ordinario! ¡quiero ser Moja Joja!- dijo arrastrándose por el suelo, parando en seco al ver a la perrita, esta sonríe- no le tengo miedo a una perrita tonta

-¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TONTA? MONO FEA!- grito Candy antes de morderla

-¡no muerdas a Moja!

-miren aun traigo el cinturón- dijo Hotaru

-a si, yo también conservo el mio- dijo Makoto

-pero que interesante- dijo la Profesora antes de tomar el aparato que estaba en el cinturón- ¿Candy?

La perrita salta a la cabeza de Moja- ¡ya voy!

La mujer dispara el rayo de colores- fascinante, Candy, di "Chicos Poderosos"

-¡Chicos Poderosos, los necesitamos!- dijo Candy dando vueltas, el aparato se agito y voló directo al cinturón, pasaron unos leves segundos antes de que brillaran

-¡HARD BRICK!

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¡lo hicieron! ¡ya somos normales!-dijo Brick

-¡gracias Profesora!- dijo Boomer

-am, si claro, han vuelto a ser normales- dijo Kelly con una gota en la cabeza

-chicos, ya entendí el proceso que esta involucrado- dijo la Profesora

-¿un proceso?- pregunto Brick parpadeando un par de veces

-si, la voz de Candy esta sincronizada con esos cinturones de poder, cuando el los invoque, ambos se convertirán en Los Chicos Poderosos- dijo, Boomer y Brick se miran sonrientes

-¡Los Chicos Poderosos!- dijeron a la vez

-asi es, gracias a ella, ambos son superheroes- dijo, mientras se imaginaban las cosas que harian

-¿no es grandioso?- dijo Brick con los ojos iluminados- la gente de Nueva Saltadilla nos pedira pelear por la verdad y la justicia

-amm... ¿Brick?- dijo Kelly picoteando el brazo del pelirrojo

-¿pero que hay de esta cosa?, aun no comprendo como se usa- dijo Boomer, con su bate en la mano

-solo dale una sacudida- dijo Candy, Boomer movió su bate, logrando que una pelota de electricidad se formara y fuera bateada por esta, el ojiazul sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a hacerlo mas seguido

-valla, ¡hay bolas de energía por todos lado!- dijo Brick, mientras las bolas comenzaban a florar por todo el lugar

-esto es divertido- decía- bueno, quizás ya es suficiente- dijo mirando a todos menos a Brick, electrocutados

-bueno Boomer, fue suficiente, desaparece estas bolas de energía- dijo

-¡claro!-dijo sonriendo, pero cambio su expresión- eh...

-¿que?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-nadie me a dicho como puedo hacer eso...- dijo... pasaron unos segundos... todos caen al piso

-hay que averiguarlo- mira por la puerta- ¡oye el mono!- dijo Brick, intentando alcanzarlo- ¡Boomer usa tu poder!- señala al mono

-¡muy bien!- dijo apareciendo en la habitación, da un salto- ¡bolas electrónicas!- dijo lanzando unas bolas de energía, pero la mona las esquivaba

-cielos, es muy rápida- parpadea- y eso que solo es un mono-dijo

-soy una mona- dijo sin entenderla

una de las bolas de energía abre una ventana- mi oportunidad ¡adiós!

-¡detente!-dijo Brick antes de lanzar su boomerang

-déjame intentar algo- dijo Boomer deteniéndolo, lanza el bate y le da en la cabeza dejandole un chichón

-apestosos humanos-dijo la mona con algunas lagrimas- ya me hartaron- salta por la ventana

-¡vuelve aquí!- dijo Brick siguiéndola

-¡solo queremos ayudarte!-dijo Boomer siguiendola

La mona sale de los jardines del lugar, mira a ambos lado y comienza a correr, desde lejos se puede ver a un chico, caminar, sudando

-¡eh tenido un día muy malo!- grito la mona llamando la atención del azabache, que tenia una flauta en su mano- ¡fuera de mi camino! ¡largo apestoso!- grito la mona acercándose a paso veloz

-¿¡CREES QUE HAS TENIDO UN MAL DÍA!? ¡SOLO MIRA ESTE TONTO TRAJE! ¡ESTAS FRITO!- grito furioso antes de tocar la flauta, logrando que esta suelte un chillido espeluznante- mandando a la mona lejos de ahi- que raro...-dijo mirando como la mona desaparecía entre las nubes, posa su mirada en el suelo- estúpido traje, estoy hirviendo y ademas ¿quien usa un disfraz tan caluroso de cualquier modo?- dijo pasando su mano por su frente, quitándose el sudor, mientras de lejos llegaban Brick y Boomer

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Brick

-¿eh?- Butch voltea a verlos- ¿me hablas a mis?

FIUU... Esta quedando muy largo, ¡pero vale la pena XD!

**PRESENTACIÓN: ****(con música de intro XD)**

**"Y resultaron ser tres" **

En las afueras del laboratorio

-¿¡SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE MI!? ¡SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ME HALLAN HECHO MAS LES VALE DESHACERLO!- gritaba u azabache furioso, asustando a la Profesora y a Kelly- ¡Y QUE SEA AHORA!

-¡te juro que lo sentimos mucho!- grito la Profesora asustada

-¡pero escucha para se completamente honesta, esa ropa se te ve muy bien-dijo Kelly sonriendo nerviosa

-tiene razón- dijo Makoto

-hmp- soltó Hotaru asintiendo, con las manos en su cabeza

El ojiverde voltea a verlos con aura asesina- ¡AAHG! ¡ODIO ESTE TRAJE!- grito antes de tocar la flauta y partir el sillón en donde los dos chicos antes estaban sentados, la Profesora y Kelly se abrazan temblando

El azabache se acuesta en una cama y los royos de colores, logran quitarle el traje, el ojiverde se para contento- muy bien, asi me gusta mucho mas, al fin estoy fresco- dijo estirándose

-aun digo que te veías mejor antes- dijo Makoto apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con un paquete de papas, Hotaru solo asiente

El azabache voltea a verlos desconcertado, para luego cruzarse de brazos

-¿quieres?- pregunto Makoto, extendiéndole el paquete, el ojiverde mira el paquete y luego al chico, parpadea un par de veces extrañado

-¿Y que es esto de ser superheroes?- pregunto el ojiverde, comiendo un par de papas

-oh, bueno, nos transformamos y luego salvamos el día- dijo Hotaru

-si, la sustancia Z, ahora tenemos milagrosos superpoderes, desde este momento en adelante somos defensores de la verdad y la justicia- dijo Makoto parandose, mientras el ojiazul lo mira extrañado y el ojiverde aburrido- yo soy Makoto Akamiya y me transformo en Hard "Brick"- dijo, mientras de fondo aparecía Brick- mi boomerang mágico correjira a los malos, peleara y protegerá a los ciudadanos de Nueva Saltadilla- dijo antes de que la imágenes desaparezcan- o algo asi- dijo nervioso, rascándose la cabeza

-y yo soy Hotaru Kinomoto- dijo el ojiazul, parándose, de fondo aparece Boomer- yo me transformo en Esplosive "Boomer" y debo usar ese increíble traje que ¡me sienta muy bien!- dijo guiñando un ojo- y protejo a Nueva Saltadilla también

-y creo que yo soy Koiji Matsumoto- aparece Butch de fondo- me trasformo en Strong "Butch" y yo...- para en seco al recordar el traje- ¡DEBO USAR ESE ESTÚPIDO TRAJE ¿VERDAD?! ¡NO! ¡OLVIDEN LO! ¡NUNCA ME PONDRÉ ESA COSA! ¡HÁGANLO USTEDES! ¡ESTO APESTA!- grito lo ultimo golpeando la mesa, causando que los chicos cayeran al sillón sorprendidos

-amm... Koiji, no tienes que porque enojarte tanto- dijo Hotaru intentando calmarlo

-aguarda, ¿como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto extrañado

-pues... lo acabas de decir...-dijo Makoto

-a si, lo hice

-¡no no!- dijo Hotaru, logrando que posaran sus miradas sobre el- te he visto en la escuela varias veces, tocas todo tipo de instrumentos- pasan imágenes de Koiji tocando instrumentos (guitarra- flauta-batería)- eres el mejor músico en la escuela, muchos piensan que eres asombroso y es por eso que te conozco- finalizo el ojiazul

-bueno... yo no conozco a Koiji- dijo Makoto- pero en definitivo te he visto a ti Hotaru- una imagen del rubio abriendo su casillero, mientras este explotaba de notas y regalos- tu casillero siempre explota de notas y regalos- le comienza a dar leves codazos- yo diría que eres el chico mas popular de la escuela, estoy algo celoso- dijo con picardia

-muy bien pensemos en esto- dijo poniendo su dedo en el mentón, Makoto deja de darle codazos y lo mira extrañado- si yo te conozco y tu me conoces, significa que...- el pelirrojo se cruza de brazos y muestra cara de "Dios, que chico mas estúpido..." - nosotros tres podríamos ir a la misma escuela, ¿no les parece?- dijo algo sorprendido

-si, claro...-dijo Makoto

-¡HAY! ¡ESO NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE CONCLUIR!- grito Koiji- ¡oye! ¡yo te conozco! ¡tu eres el chico que esta obsesionado con las historietas y los superheroes- aparecen imágenes de Makoto- también te conozco Hotaru, los eh visto a ambos ahi, nosotros tres vamos a la misma secundaria- dijo con vos pesada

-¡lo sabia!- dijeron a la vez

-¡esto es genial! ¡podemos ser amigos!, ¡podemos comenzar a salir juntos! ¿no?- dijo Makoto

-¿amigos? ni lo sueñes- dijo Koiji cruzándose de brazos

"nunca podría ser su amigo, solo miren, siempre están hablando de vídeo juegos, historietas y..." pensaba Koiji, cuando siente dos brazos rodear sus hombros

-¿¡que!?- mira a sus costados, tenia a Hotaru de un lado y a Makoto del otro

-¡seguro que fue el destino quien nos unió!- dijo Hotaru alegre, antes de chocar los puños con Makoto frente al ojiverde

-¡el equipo perfecto!- dijeron a dúo, dejando a Koiji desconcertado

-¡OLVIDEN LO! ¡NO ES EL DESTINO! ¡ES COINCIDENCIA! ¡UNA HORRIBLE COINCIDENCIA!- grito, para después mirar el piso rendido

-que bueno que los tres se llevan bien- dijo la alcaldesa apareciendo en el cuarto

-¿eh?-soltaron los tres

-¿y quien es el ancianito?- pregunto Koiji

-me parece familiar-dijo Makoto

-a mi también- dijo Hotaru

-¡chicos! ¡muestren mas respeto!- dijo la Profesora

-es un persona muy importante- dijo Kelly dando saltitos

-¿que? ¿es una doctora?- pregunto Koiji

-¿o una abogada?- pregunto Makoto

-¿o una estilista?- pregunto Hotaru

-esta mujer es la alcaldesa de Nueva Saltadilla- dijo la Profesora

tik tak tik tak tik tak tik tak ¿que acaso no diran nada?

La alcaldesa mira a los chicos seria- como ya saben niños, poseen grandes superpoderes y me gustaría invitarlos a que sean los protectores oficiales de Nueva Saltadilla y entonces ¿que me dicen a eso?- dijo la alcaldesa

-¡muy bien!- dijeron dos de ellos, Hotaru guiñando un ojo y Makoto levantando el pulgar

-¡puaj!- soltó Koiji sacando la lengua y estirando su ojo- ¡para nada!

-¡aaah!- gritaron todos a la vez, perplejos y sorprendidos

-¿que es lo pasa?- pregunto Hotaru

-si, ¡sera grandioso! seremos superheroes- dijo Makoto

-¡cálmense ¿quieren?!- dijo Koiji

"no es que no quiera ser superheroe, es que yo..." pensó agachando la cabeza, vuelve a levantarla

-¡rayos!- suelta mirando las caras suplicantes de los chicos, causando que retroceda un poco

"¡es eso! ¡actuar como un idiota! ¡no puedo salvar Nueva Saltadilla mientras uso ese estúpido traje! ¡especialmente no con ellos! ¡solo mírenlos!" pensó el ojiverde

-entonces esta decidió, son un equipo, no podemos dejar que algo pase en Nueva Saltadilla ¿o si?- dijo la Alcaldesa

-no, debemos asegurarnos de que nada le pase al lugar donde me detengo a comer bocadillos- dijo Makoto mirando a Hotaru- mi favorito es el "El mar Salado" ¡delicioso!

-también debemos proteger mi tienda de vídeo juegos favorita "World Games" ahi compro todos mis increíbles juegos

-pues estoy seguro de que tienes un buen gusto en eso-dijo Makoto

-están en su mundo- dijo Kelly

-les dije que el destino fue quien nos unió-dijo Hotaru, mientras Koiji los miraba extrañado

-ah, chicos..-dijo la alcaldesa sonriendo nerviosa

-oye, Hotaru, ¿ya escuchaste del restaurante chino que construyeron?-pregunto Makoto

-¡por supuesto!

-hey ¡nosotras lo conocemos!

-¿¡que!?- dijo Koiji mirando a las personas mas extrañado que nunca, comenzó a marearse de las miles de cosas que decían de un restaurante ¿cual es su problema? ¿por que se emocionan? es un restaurante- se para firme- ¡ya basta! ¡me voy de aquí!

-¿que? ¿por que?- pregunto Hotaru

-pero Nueva Saltadilla se derrumbara sin ti- dijo la alcaldeza

-¡esos dos pueden hacerlo! ¡no hay manera de que haga equipo con ellas! ¡es vergonzoso! ¡ademas todos ustedes están locos! ¡adiós!- dijo antes de irse

-si falta uno de los chicos, el equipo esta incompleto, no podemos dejar que se valla, tienen que estar unidos-dijo Kelly

-tienes razón- dijo la Profesora

-¡Candy!

-¡Chicos Poderosos los necesitamos!

-¡HARD BRICK!

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¡STRONG BUTCH!

-¿quien no querría ser un superheroe?, ¡es genial?- dijo Brick mirándose a un espejo

-¡este atuendo me gusta cada día mas!-dijo Boomer, mirándose en el espejo

-este estúpido atuendo otra vez, parezco un caballero- dijo Butch moviendo levemente su chaqueta

-emm, Butch ¿que nadie te dijo que se supone que tu si eres un caballero?- pregunto Boomer extrañado

-eso es cierto- dijo Brick confundido

-¡lo se! ¡lo se! ¡es que odio vestir de esta manera!- dijo pataleando

-jijijiji-ríe Candy, Butch voltea a verlo, logrando que se paralice

-¿que es tan gracioso pequeña pulga?- pregunta Butch- ¡no olvides que lograste que usara este tonto traje! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!- grito furioso, Candy comienza a correr por el pasillo- ¡oye! ¿¡a donde crees que vas!?- comienza a perseguirlo, consiguiendo que volara por el pasillo, haciendo que los muebles del laboratorio se estrellen contra la pared

-¡Brick Boomer! ¡Hay que detenerlo!- grito Kelly señalando el pasillo

-¡Butch! ¡vuelve acá!- gritaron los do chicos antes de comenzar a correr por el pasillo

-¡regresa saco de pulgas!-grito Butch persiguiendo a la perrita

-¡Butch detente!- grito Brick

-¡por favor regresa!- grito Boomer

Después de un largo rato

El pelirrojo mira a su costado- oye... ¡tengo una idea!-posa sus ojos carmesí en la cortina

Candy entra corriendo al laboratorio, alarmando a los presentes

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- grito el ojiverde furioso

-¡ahora! ¡atraparlo!- dijo Brick, antes de que el y le ojiazul, interpusieran en el camino del azabache, logrando que se estrelle contra la cortina y cayera al suelo

El ojiverde se quita la cortina desorientado- me siento mejor ahora, es bueno dejarlo salir aveces, es como tocar instrumentos, me tranquiliza, quizás tienen razón, con estos superpoderes tal vez sea genial ser un chico poderoso- dijo antes de tirar la cortina al aire

-¿¡ves!? ¡te lo dijimos!- dijeron a la vez

La cortina cae sobre la pobre y traumatizada perrita (XD)

-y como Alcaldesa las nombro Los Chicos Poderosos, nobles protectores de Nueva Saltadilla

-¡muy bien!- dijeron los dos a la vez (A: ¿que no conocen otra frase? ¬.¬)

-si... lo haré- dijo Butch

-ahora que ya nos entendemos pondremos las reglas para ser superheroes- dijo la Profesora- 1. Deben prometer que siempre protegerán a Nueva Saltadilla de la maldad

-ahh... eso lo haremos de cualquier modo- dijo Brick levantando una ceja extrañado

-2. No destruir el laboratorio

-pero fue un accidente, no lo hicimos apropósito- dijo Boomer inocente

- 3. Nada de peleas

-correcto dejare las peleas, pero eso no significa que seremos grandes amigos, ademas- dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos- ¿Por que todas las reglas son para nosotros? ¿Que hay de ustedes?

-¡es cierto!- apoyo Brick

-¡si! ¿que hay de sus reglas?- dijo Boomer

-¡muy bien! ¡aquí tienen un par de reglas para ustedes!- dijeron el trió, acercándose molestos a la Profesora que los miraba nerviosa

- 1. En el laboratorio siempre habrá bocadillos salados- dijo Brick

- 2. En el laboratorio siempre podremos jugar a los vídeo juegos- dijo Boomer

- 3. Podremos tocar instrumentos o escuchar música siempre que queramos- dijo Butch

Saltemos!

-¡buenos días Hotaru!- saludo Makoto

-¡buenos días!, ¿como estas?- pregunto Hotaru, parando enfrente de la escuela

-bien, me alegra que Koiji aceptara entrar al grupo, ¡es increíble! siempre quise ser un superheroe- dijo el pelirrojo

-si, al principio estaba confundido, pero ahora siento como si nos conociéramos desde siempre- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

-¿cuando crees que peleemos?- pregunto

-pues no lo se, supongo que deberíamos estar listos a cualquier momento- en eso un azabache, para su andar unos metros atrás de ellos

-¿que nunca se callan?- se pregunto asi mismo

-adiós, te veré luego- dijo Hotaru yendo a su clase, mientras Makoto entraba a otro salón

-al menos no estamos en la misma clase...

"¿¡COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO!? ¡CAMBIAR LAS CLASES A MITAD DE AÑO! ¡ME TOCO CON ESTOS DOS! ¡ME ESTÁN VOLVIENDO LOCO!" pensó echando chispas de los ojos, mirando por el costado a los dos chicos que conversaban contentos

-¿A que hora almorzamos? me muero de habré- dijo Koiji con sus manos en la nuca

-pero apenas es la segunda hora- dijo Makoto, los tres estómagos suenan, causando que queden extrañados

-nuestros estómagos están sincronizados- dijo Hotaru encojiendose de hombros, causando risas nerviosas en el pelirrojo

-fue solo coincidencia-dijo Koiji

-oigan escucharon sobre lo que paso en el zoológico- dijo una chica llamando la atención de los héroes

-si, un mono libero a los animales- dijo una rubia

-pero luego llego un chico, era como un superheroe y salvo el día- dijo una chica castaña con corazones a su alrededor

-bueno, para ser sincero- dijo Makoto, antes de sentir dos manos agarrarlo de la camisa y sacarlo a los tirones del salón

-no puedes decirle a nadie sobre tu identidad y menos de la sustancia Z- dijo Hotaru

-esa cosa ya causo demasiados problemas-dijo Koiji

-solo quería contarles lo sucedido...

-¡NO!- gritaron el ojiazul y el ojiverde

-¡al fin el almuerzo!- dijo Koiji

-si me muero de hambre- dijo Makoto, sentado enfrente de el

-yo también- dijo Hotaru sentado al lado del azabache

-aguarden ¿quien dijo que comeríamos juntos?- pregunto

-¡nosotros!

-como sea...

-hoy traje mi favorito- dijo Makoto, destapando el taper- sándwiches de fiambre- (imagínenlos poniendo las caras que ponen las chicas XD)

-pues lo mio es arroz con salsa- dijo Hotaru

-¿asi? pues miren lo que tengo yo, hamburguesa y papas fritas

"BIP" "BIP" "BIP"

-pero, ¡es la hora del almuerzo!- dijo Makoto

-creo que tenemos que ir- dijo Horaru

-¡este trabajo apesta! ¡tengo hambre!- se quejo Koiji

Salieron a las corridas del salón

-¿donde nos transformamos?-pregunto Hotaru

-¿que tal en la biblioteca?- la puerta se abre, y aparece la directora armando una torre de libros(?

-¿que tal en la sala de música?- pregunto Koiji, la puerta se abre y aparece un chico con un tambor en la cabeza

-ah... aquí tampoco- dijo Makoto con una gota en la cabeza

-probemos en el laboratorio-la puerta se abre, un humo maloliente llega a sus narices, salen disparados de ahi- ¿¡que clase de experimento es ese!?

Terminaron en la azotea

-aqui estaremos mejor- dijo Makoto, antes de caer al piso junto a los otros dos

-¡mis sándwiches!

-¡mi arroz con salsa!

-¡mi hamburguesa con papas fritas!

-eso no importa, somos los chicos poderosos y debemos estar listo donde sea a cualquier hora aunque se el almuerzo- dijo Maokot parándose

-¿aunque sea el almuerzo? estas de broma... ¬.¬ - dijo koiji

-pues es cierto, somos superheroes ahora- dijo el pelirrojo

-¡por mi me parece bien!- dijo Hotaru alegre

-¡USTEDES SON MUY RAROS!- grito Koiji

Makoto abre su comunicador- es Moja, ¡vamos chicos!

-¡HARD BRICK!

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¡STRONGO BUTCH!

-¡LOS CHICOS PODEROSOS Z!

Mientras tanto Moja comía hasta reventar

-todo el mundo sabe que no se debe conquistar el mundo con el estomago vació

-¡detente Moja! ¡somos los chicos Poderosos salvando el día aun en el almuerzo- dijo Brick, mientras Boomer lo mira extrañado y Butch aburrido

si... apuesto a que es lo asustara ¬.¬ -dijo el ojiverde cruzado de brazos

-no creo que te este escuchando-dijo el rubio, el pelirrojo le lanza un trapo a la cara

-¡deja de hacer eso!-dijo Brick

-¡ni siquiera tiene modales en la mesa!- dijo Boomer

-¡se nota que te criaron en un zoológico!- dijo Butch

-nací en un zoológico no me lo recuerden que soy muy sensible-dijo Moja sacándose el trapo de la cara, sale del restaurante, pero los chicos la pierden de vista

-¿a donde se fue?-pregunto Brick

La mona aparece en una maquina (ya sabe la que aparecen en el tercer capitulo) e intenta golpearlos, pero estos lo esquivan, se alejan un poco, los tres estómagos rugen al mismo tiempo

·_·

-diablos, sabia que debíamos almorzar- dijo Brick

-me siento muy débil- dijo Boomer agarrándose el estomago

- ser un chico poderoso apesta...-dijo Butch

-ja escuchen a Moja, nunca deben ir a la batalla con el estomago vació, he comido todo el día, sopa, helado, pasta, arroz, postre, hamburguesas, papas y sándwiches, los chicos agarran la bola de demolición y comienzan a volar lejos de la maquina, bastante molestos

-¡escuchanos bien Moja Joja!- dijo Brick molesto

-¡es por tu culpa que no comieramos!- dijo Boomer con el ceño fruncido

-¡y ahora lo pagaras!-dijo Butch furioso

Levantaron la bola de demolición y lo lanzaron justo a la maquina, Moja aun se encontraba ahi, pero bastante mareada

-¡cometiste el error mas grande de tu vida Moja!- dijo Brick

-¡nunca te interpongas entre un chico y su comida!- dijo Boomer

-¡especialmente si es un chico poderoso!-dijo Butch

Golpearon la maquina, logrando que cayera al mar

-valla al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- dijo el ojiverde desde el aire

-¿pero que dices?-pregunto Boomer

-siempre estamos de acuerdo-dijo Brick

Moja aparece en un bote- ¡no tan rápido mocosos! ¡tomen esto!- lanza tres misiles

-¡van directo a la ciudad!-grito el azabache

-¡rápido chicos! ¡deténganlos!- grito Candy

-¡Boomerang supremo!- dijo el pelirrojo antes de sacar la cuerda que había en su arma y desviar el misil

-¡electrocutasión extrema!- dijo Boomer mandando a volar al misil de un batazo

- ¡notas estruendosas!- dijo el ojiverde antes de tocar una melodía logrando desviar al misil

Los tres misiles se dirigen rápidamente al barco

-¡AAH! ¿¡POR QUE A ESTA LINDA MONITA!?

¡BUUM!

-¡lo hicieron salvaron la ciudad!- dijo Kelly contenta mirando al os chicos por uno de los televisores

-¡oh no! ¡faltan cinco minutos para que toque la campana!-dijo el rubio

-¡rápido!-dijo el ojirrojo- ¡mis sándwiches!

-¡mi arroz con salsa!

¡mi hamburguesa con papas!

-¡Al fin podemos comer!

_**TERMINO! que largo quedo O_o Igual espero que les guste XD una loca idea que se me ocurrio, no sabia si hacerlo, aunque nunca creí que me quedaría taaaaan largo -_- **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola! Bajen las antorchas no me maten O_O Ya se... ¡Me olvide de esta Historia! T^T**_

_**En realidad iba a subir esta historia hace uno días pero no se que paso no me dejaban ·_· mi primera infracción X3, okey si fue mi culpa, pero bueh aqui tienen la historia!**_

_** ¡No me maten! Ahora a pedido de "Tokkafangirl" Te dejo el Capitulo ^-^**_

-¿¡Es en serio!?- pregunto Makoto emocionado

-¿¡Toto Chavel!? ¿¡El mejor creador de vídeo juegos esta aqui!?-pregunto Hotaru ansioso

-si, asi es y quiere que vallan a su convención para promocionar su nuevo vídeo juego de "Los Chicos Poderosos"- dijo el representante

-que aburrido... ¬.¬ - dijo antes tomar una gaseosa

-¡esto es genial!- dijo Hotaru

-¿tu que me dices?- pregunto mirando a Koiji

-¿hablan de que valla a una tonta convención lleno de idiotas usando disfraces ridículos?- pregunto asqueado

-vamos, ¡sera divertido!- dijo Makoto

-ni lo sueñen, yo me largo-dijo antes de irse corriendo

-ya volverá, siempre lo hacen (no, no lo hará ¬.¬)

.

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**

**"Dentro de un Vídeo Juego"**

.

-bien, supongo que tengo toda la tarde para mi- dijo el azabache pateando una piedra en su camino con las manos en los bolsillos

-¡cuidado!- escucho a alguien, voltea a ver a la persona, pero la recibió de lleno, logrando que caiga al piso con esta arriba

-¿eh?- se sonroja al saber quien es, ademas de tenerla a unos cm de su rostro

- jeje... ho-hola Koiji- saludo la ojiverde aun arriba de el

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto notando el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿paseando?- dijo encojiendose de hombros mas ruborizada

-o-oye... ¿po-podrías qui-quitarte?- tartamudeo, al comenzar a sentirse muy incomodo por las personas que volteaban a verlo, la azabache no comprendió, hasta que proceso en la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban, se sienta a su costado, completamente roja

-¡lo siento! . - dijo apretando sus puños

-descuida- dijo el rascándose la cabeza- entonces... ¿y tus hermanas?

- fueron a un desfile de modas ¬.¬ -respondió antes de su`pirar frustrada- ¿y tus amigos?

- fueron a una convención de Vídeo juego y cómics -dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿y tu por que no estas con ellos?-pregunto curiosa

-aburrido...-soltó fastidiado

-bueno, pero si a ti todo te aburre- dijo burlona-eres un aburrido

- ¿asi? ¿y quien se supone que eres tu? ¿la Señorita Divertida?- pregunto un poco molesto

-si, ¿y que?- dijo con burla, lo cual hizo que el azabache se enoje un poco mas, suelta una risa- y esta Señorita Divertida, te sacara una sonrisa- dijo guiñando un ojo, consiguiendo que el chico la mirara confundido y ruborizado, la chica lo toma de su mano y se lo lleva a arrastras a un punto indefinido

.

-bueno, esto... no es lo que tenia en mente- dijo Brick, mirando su atuendo, iban a hacer una guerra, con armas de juguete (es como esas de pinturas, nada mas que en esta son con sonidos, si los confundí mas olviden la explicación XD)

-aun asi, suena genial, ademas es un video juego ¿que mas puedes pedir?- dijo Boomer

-muy bien, hay un horario que hay que seguir, están listos- pregunto Toto

-¡si!- dijeron levantando sus armas

-¡hey! ¿¡que es eso!?- pregunto mirando sus cinturones- ¡quítense esas cosas ahora!- dijo tironeando el cinturón del pelirrojo

-¡no! ¡espere!- dijo Brick sosteniendo su cinturón

-no podemos quitárnoslo- explico Hotaru

-¡tienen que usar los trajes! ¡cualquier cosa diferente hará que el juego se descontrole!-

"okey... este es un loco" pensaron los dos héroes

-supongo que los podemos dejar por un rato- dijo el pelirrojo no muy convencido

.

-¿a donde rayos me llevas?- pregunto extrañado

La chica no contesto solo sonrió, antes de parar en un parque de diversiones, el chico miro el lugar sin entender del todo, la chica rueda los ojos, antes de volver a tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al laberinto de los espejos (amo ese juego *¬*)

-¿esta es tu gran idea?- pregunto mirando aburrido a la azabache

-cuidado- advirtió, este lo mira confundido cuando choca contra un vidrio, la chica se ríe- te lo advertí-

-ja ja, que gracioso- dijo sobándose la mejilla, había quedado un poco mareado, veía a Kaoru por dos, esta lo observaba divertida por la expresión de su rostro, la chica vuelve a reír, cuando pudo volver a ver una sola

-atrápame- dijo antes de irse por un camino-

-¡oye!- soltó antes de querer seguirla, golpe- ¡demonios!- soltó, con su mano en la frente, siente unas manos en sus mejillas, gira a ver a la persona borrosa, pero sabia quien era, esta le dio un beso en su frente, dejándolo tomate, consiguiendo que vuelva a ver normal, mira a la chica a los ojos, esta sonríe con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas

-atrápame...-volvió a decir antes de irse por un camino, el chico tardo un poco en reaccionar, después de recibir ese gesto cariñoso por parte de la chica, sacudió su cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ahora mas que nada quería tenerla en sus brazos...

.

-¿como crees que sea el vídeo juego?- pregunto Boomer caminando junto a su amigo

-pues no lo se- dijo encojiendose de hombros

-¿crees que aparezcan todos los villanos?- pregunto pensativo

-supongo que si- dijo mirando al rubio

-¿aparecerán las chicas?- pregunto antes de voltear a ver al pelirrojo

-¿las chicas?-

-si ellas, ¿no escuchaste?

-no es eso, allá mira- dijo señalando la puerta, enfrente de esta, había otra reunión, un desfile para ser mas exactos, los chicos se miraron y fueron directo a ellas

.

Si que era engañoso, la veía de un lado y aparecía en otro, siguió caminando por el engañoso laberinto, podía escuchar la risa de la chica, sabia que lo estaba observando, pero el no la podía ver, era bastante frustrante

.

-¿aparecerán en un vídeo juego?- pregunto Momoko

-si- respondió el pelirrojo- mi cara se vera en miles de portadas de vídeo juegos

-presumido...-soltó rodando los ojos

-oye-, ¿y sus cinturones?- pregunto la ojiazul

-los dejamos, no podíamos usarlos en un juego- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, detrás de ellos se ve una sombra pasar

-¿eh?- soltó la rubia mirando detrás del chico

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Boomer

-no, nada, creí ver a alguien conocido- dijo mirando a la sombra alejarse

.

-¿¡donde diablos estas!?- pregunto ya desesperado, escucha un coque contra un vidrio, se dirige a el, vio a una persona doblar por un pasillo, sonrió perverso, la siguió tan cerca como pudo, estaba detrás de ella, la azabache volteo a verlo, no estaba, se extraño, avanzo unos pasos, pero no estaba, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, ahogo un grito

-te tengo- dijo cerca de su oído, consiguiendo que un cosquilleo pase por su cuerpo y poder oler ese aroma que tanto la caracterizaba

.

-¿que se supone que es esto?- pregunto Momoko, mirando una maquina

-esta maquina te permite saber lo que la gente opina de los demás- dijo un hombre, solo tienes que decir el nombre de la persona y la maquina revela lo que sientes por ella

-quiero probar-dijo Miyako se acerca al micrófono-em... no se quien

-di un nombre al azar-dijo el rubio encojiendose de hombros

-no creo que funcione asi Boomer- dijo, la maquina hizo un sonido raro, sobresaltándola

- Boomer...yo te am-

La ojiazul desconecta la maquina un poco ruborizada

-¿que iba a decir?- pregunto el ojiazul un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-¡nada! nada importante- dijo nerviosa, antes de caminar a otro lugar

-¡TEMAN PATÉTICOS HUMANOS!- dijo una mona parada en el escenario- ¡AHORA TODOS ESTARÁN BAJO MI CONTROL!- aprieta un botón y una maquina voladora atrapa a las personas con lianas, los contrapartes quedan espalda con espalda

-¡Boomer! ¡hay que trans- paro en seco, mira a su amigo rubio

-¡los cinturones!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, voltearon a ver un perchero donde se encontraban estos

.

-ganaste...-dijo antes de voltear a verlo, el aun seguía agarrando de la cintura, la chica tenia sus manos en su pecho en forma de puño, mientras con la cabeza agacha miraba al chico a los ojos, ruborizada- supongo que te tengo que dar un premio...

-¿y cual es?- pregunto curioso

La chica se sonroja mas, se acerca a su rostro, el muchacho comprendió a que se refería ruborizándose, se acerco al rostro de ella, ambos iban cerrando los ojos a medida que se acercaban, sintieron sus respiraciones, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"¡maldición!" pensó molesto el ojiverde

Gracias al ruido, la azabache se separo bruscamente, gracias al susto que recibió

-ya regreso...-dijo claramente molesto, se alejo un poco de la azabache, la cual reia a lo bajo por la reacción del chico al no poder recibir su premio

Quita su comunicador lo abre

-mas les vale que sea importante...-dijo enojado, consiguiendo que a la Profesora a a su hija le corra un escalofrió por su columna

-este... Moja esta atacando en la convención- dijo Kelly un poco asustada

-¿no pueden hacerse cargo Makoto y Hotaru? -pregunto fastidiado

-no responde los comunicadores- suspira frustrado

-haya voy- dijo antes de cerrar el comunicador

-¡STRONG BUTCH!-

-¿vienes?- pregunto volteando a ver a la chica, quedándose pasmado- ¿y esa ropa?- se ruboriza un poco, el pensar que se ve linda

-oh... ¿esto?- dijo con su atuendo de las PPGZ - pues apareció por ahi _**(A: Cuando fueron creadas usaban la ropa que usan las PowerPunk Girls)**_- ¿que? ¿te gusta?- dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa coqueta, este se convirtió en tomate en menos de un segundo, sacude su cabeza y mira a otro lado aun sonrojado pero no tanto

- n-no te queda mal...-admitió, la chica comenzó a volar, este reacciona y la siguió

.

-¿que hacemos?- pregunto Miyako

-no lo se- respondió el ojiazul

-¿necesitan ayuda?- pregunto el ojiverde aterrizando frente a ellos

-¡Butch!- dijeron a dúo los dos aliviados

La azabache aparece desatando a los azules y el ojiverde a los rojos, cada héroe tomo su cinturón y se fueron a otro lugar

-¡HARD BRICK!

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¡LOS CHICOS PODEROSOS!- grito la mona- ¡NI SE LES OCURRA DETENERME!- dijo con una gran bolsa de vídeo juegos y cómics, aprieta el botón de un control, aparece un robot gigante, se posicionan para pelear, el robo los ataca ellos lo esquivan elevándose, el ojiazul hizo aparecer su arma

-¡electro-chocque! -dijo antes de mandar una esfera de electricidad, consiguiendo que el robot, por el impacto, golpeara unas mesas, una de estas fue directo a la pelirroja, que había desatado a unos niños, la chica voltea a ver aterrada el objeto que se aproximaba a ella

-¡Momoko!- grito el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse hacia ella, cargándola estilo princesa y salir justo antes de que la mesa impactara contra ellos, freno en el suelo- ¿estas bien, Momoko?- pregunto, junto a la maquina que vieron antes

-me preocupo mucho por ti- dijo la maquina, el chico baja a la chica pasmado

-¿en serio?- pregunto la chica con una tierna sonrisa y con sus manos entrelazadas, el chico sonrió nervioso, miro la maquina y luego a la chica antes de volar directo al robot para volver a la pelea, Vio a su amigo azabache atacar al robot, era su turno, hizo aparecer su arma, mientras una persona observaba todo lo ocurrido, voltea a ver a las chicas y luego a los chicos y sonríe

¡Boomerang Supremo!- dijo antes de lanzar su arma, atravesando al robot, logrando que caiga al piso, voltean a ver a la mona, sonríen perversos

-¡LO LAMENTARAN!- grito la mona volando hacia el otro lado de la ciudad

.

**Unas semanas después...**

.

-¿re-diseño el juego?- pregunto Momoko, sentada en el sillón del laboratorio

-si, dijo que se olvido de un gran detalle, asi que lo volvió a crear- dijo Makoto, sentado al lado de la pelirroja

-oigan, ¿que no es ese?- pregunto la ojiazul, mirando el televisor

Los seis miraron el televisor, donde claramente mostraban el nuevo vídeo juego, los diseños eran bastantes realistas

-¡ve a la aventura con Los Chicos Poderosos! ¡Salvando el día! y ten sorpresas inesperadas- dijo el comercial, la sonrisa del trió se borro, al ver a Las Chicas Traviesas, siendo salvadas por ellos- **¡y tal vez encuentren otro tipo de aventura!**- dijo, mientras mostraban la pantalla cortada en tres y cada uno de ellos aparecían con su contraparte en una escena BASTANTE romántica..., pero eso si, casi se desmayan al escuchar la ultima oración del comerciante

-¿¡A QUE SE REFIERE CON ESO!?- gritaron los tres como tomates, mientras las tras villanas miraban a otro lado sonrojadas

_**Espero les guste y nuevamente no me maten -_-U **_

_**Dejen sus REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos! Aquí con el capitulo de la historia! **_

_**Bueno! X3 Esta es a pedido de "roxi-chan94" **_

_**Debo decir que en serio, me perdi con este capitulo O_O Pero... ya se como hacerlo, espero te guste!**_

-como ya sabrán, nos golpearon unos rayos que nos convirtieron en Los Chicos Poderosos- pasan partes del capitulo 1 y 2- pero también, cayeron unos rayos Z negros... - contó el líder

En una peluquería, cerca del bosque de Nueva Saltadilla...

-huy si.. ese estilo te queda muy bien- dijo el estilista

-¡parezco un unicornio!- se quejo la mujer con el cabello en forma de cono rosa con franjas violetas

- si, pero esa es la ultima moda, se lo digo, muy pronto todos querrán usar ese estilo- dijo el hombre

Afuera de la peluquería, el hombre se estampa contra la vereda, al segunda en su cabeza cae un osito

-¡esta fue la ultima vez!- grito el dueño del lugar- ¡estas despedido!- cerro la puerta de un portazo

-nadie aprecia mi estilo- lloriqueo, caminando por el bosque- tu eres el único que me entiende osito- le da cuerda al peluche-

-"tu eres fabuloso Gigi"- dijo el osito

-¡que bueno que lo dices!- chillo abrazando el peluche de felpa, cuando de este sale un polvo negro, rodea al hombre, transformándolo

-"no necesitas de nadie"

- ¡tienes razón! ¡no necesito trabajar para alguien! pero necesito un local- mira a todos lados, hasta que halla un claro- este lugar es perfecto- sonríe con deformidad

**PRESENTACIÓN: (con música de intro XD)**

**"¿Donde estarán?"**

-¿ya escucharon sobre ese nuevo salón de belleza?- pregunto la pelirroja

- no- contesto la azabache- pero creo que no es necesario saberlo- dijo mirando hacia otro lugar

-¿por?- pregunto Miyako

-mira- señala a unas chicas con el cabello en forma de cono con diferentes colores- ¿se supone que eso es moda?

-bueno, yo siempre digo que es bueno ir al corriente- dijo la ojiazul, las otras dos voltean a verla raro- aunque... eso es exagerar- dijo con una gota en su cabeza

-debe ser una broma...-soltó el ojiverde, mirando a unas chicas con un peinado "raro"- ¿y se supone que asi son lindas?- pregunto algo asqueado

-bueno... supongo que a ellas les gusta- digo Hotaru

-nunca entenderé a las chicas- dijo suspirando, en eso al salón entran tres chicas- bueno... a excepción de una...-sonríe al momento de ver a la azabache

EL ojiazul nega con la cabeza- buenos días

-hola- contesto la rubia

"BIP" "BIP" "BIP"

-¿es en serio?- pregunto el azabache molesto

-tenemos que ir- dijo Hotaru arrastrando a sus dos amigos-¡nos vemos chicas!

Las chicas se miran entre ellas y suspiran desilusionadas

¿Que nunca pasaran un día juntos sin interrupciones?

Juntan sus bancos para un trabajo de dos o tres, miran por la ventana las estelas de los tres heroes alejarse. La ojiazul suspira triste

-yo quería trabajar con Hotaru...-dijo recargándose en la mesa

-no eres la única- dijo la ojirosa, recargándose de su mano- yo quería estar con Makoto...

-un momento, tu dijiste que eran héroes, que no podíamos estar con ellos- protesto la azabache, no es que estaba en contra, pero, saber que la chica que no dejaba que estén juntos diga eso... es frustrante

-estuve pensando en eso- dijo, las otras la miran prestando toda su atención, la pelirroja estaba con los ojos cerrados y con sus dedos juntos- aunque lo admitan o no, estamos completamente flechadas- se ruboriza al igual que sus hermanas- asi que... que dicen si, dejamos esto de ser villanas- propuso guiñando un ojo

Las otras se miran dudosas

- aun asi... ¿tenemos que ser buenas?- pregunto Miyako

-dije villanas no malas- dijo sonriendo con maldad

-en ese caso...-comenzó a decir Kaoru

-¡muy bien!- dijeron a la vez

"BIP" "BIP" "BIP"

Las tres abren los ojos como platos, miran sus cinturones, se miran entre ellas y con sigilo salen del salón, seamos honestos, cuando se trabaja en grupo el salon es un desastre **(A: ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¬.¬)**

-¿hola?- dijo la pelirroja mirando su comunicador, ya estando en la azotea

-chicas, necesito su ayuda- dijo la Profesora- perdimos señal de los chicos cuando entraron al bosque, estoy preocupada, ¿pueden ir? solo para estar seguras

- no hay problema- respondió Momoko, cerro su comunicador- ¡vamos chicas!

-¡Hyper Blossom!

-¡Rolling Bubbles!

-¡Powered Buttercup!

-¡Las Chicas Traviesas! **(A: XP bonito nombre XD)**

Volaron hasta llegar al bosque, en eso sus comunicadores dejaron de funcionar

-¿creen que estén bien?- pregunto Bubbles

-oigan- soltó la pelirroja mirando algo brillante entre los arboles, aterrizan y a unos cuantos metros encontraron- ¡es el comunicador de Brick!- dijo acercándose, se agacha y recoge el comunicador

-¡AAH!- soltaron antes de que una jaula cayera de los arboles y las atrapara

-¿que pasa?- pregunto la ojiazul

-valla, valla, ¿asi que ustedes son unos polizones?- pregunto una mujer con el pelo en forma de cono colorido- Gigi dijo que vendrían

-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Blossom

-Gigi acabara con ustedes, claro justamente despues de terminar con los Chicos Poderosos- dijo arrebatandole el comunicador de Brick

La azabache agarra con fuerza los barrotes, claramente molesta, cosa que sobresalto a la rubia- los encontraremos- dijo nerviosa

-jaja, dudo eso- dijo la mujer dándoles la espalda- pronto vendremos por ustedes, despues de acabar con ellos...

-¡escúchame bien, cabeza de unicornio!- grito Buttercup furiosa- ¡le llegan a poner un dedo encima! ¡Y TE VOY A HACER TRIZAS!

-¡tranquila!- dijo Bubbles

En eso, aparece su martillo y comienza a golpear la jaula, rompiéndola en pedazos

- o... desquitate con la jaula... da lo mismo- dijo la ojiazul algo aturdida, parpadeo un par de veces, las chicas ya no estaban, mira a todos lados, cuando las divisa un poco a lo lejos- ¡espérenme chicas!- corre hacia ellas

Caminaron entre los arboles, apartando de vez en cuando las ojos que estorbaban su paso. Bubbles divisa algo entre la hierva

-¡chicas encontré el comunicador de Boomer!- grito antes de correr hacia el

-¡no Bubbles! ¡espera!- gritaron a dúo

Tarde, una liana las atrapa dejándolas de cabeza

-te lo advertí- dijo la azabache, siente que algo se desliza entre sus piernas, casi por inercia lleva sus manos a su falda, sosteniéndolas, al igual que sus hermanas un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas

-¡aja! ¡ya cayeron otros! ¿eh? ¿ustedes otra vez? ¿que no las había atrapado?- pregunto la mujer confundida

-¿por quien nos tomas? ¡necesitas mas que eso!- dijo Blossom con el ceño fruncido

-¿quienes son las que están en una situación vergonzosa?- pregunto con burla, mal hecho- jaja, son mas tontas que todos los insectos del lugar

-¿eso crees?- pregunto Blossom sonriendo, posa su mirada hacia abajo

-¿¡eh!?

La ojiazul volaba normal- ella tenia mas cuerda, por lo cual no le costaba hacerlo como a las otras dos- tenia los brazos cruzados

-¡ahora si lo lamentaras!- dijo antes de aparecer su arma y lanzar burbujas una de estas la atrapo, consiguiendo que se alejara flotando, sueltan la cuerda y la rubia toma el comunicador del ojiazul

-¿seguimos?- pregunto la ojiverde, antes de que comiesen a caminar nuevamente, caminaron un poco mas, cuando la mujer volvió a aparecer, asustandolas. Con esa ventaja agarro el comunicador que tenia la ojiazul, pero esta se negaba a soltarlo

-¡ya me harte!- dijo Blossom antes de sacar su arma- ¡yo-yo supremo!- la golpea apartándola de la ojiazul, pero en eso, casi queda inconsciente por el repentino martillazo que recibió de lleno por parte de la azabache

-¡corran!- ordeno la pelirroja antes de que se alejaran a paso veloz de ella, la mujer se le pusieron los ojos rosas y salto hasta quedarse frente a ellas, estas frenaron y se desviaron cayendo en una trampa, en un pozo.

-¡ja! ¡nunca podrán contra mi!- canturreo la mujer

-¡esto no a terminado!- dijeron las tres saliendo volando del pozo

-¡ahora si! ¡acabemos con ella!- dijo Blossom molesta, apareciendo nuevamente su arma

-¡a la orden!- aparecen sus armas

-¡yo-yo poder!

-¡burbujas gigantes!

-¡martillo sonico!

La mujer sale volando dejando caer dos comunicadores, las chicas restantes los tomaron

-podría acostumbrarme a esto de ser heroínas- dijo la pelirroja, antes de chocar los cinco con sus hermanas

Los comunicadores brillaron y se dirigieron hacia un punto indefinido

-¡hay que seguirlos!- dijo Blossom antes de ir tras ellos

.

-¿¡y ahora que!?- pregunto Koiji

-¡no lo se!- respondió Makoto- ¡es la séptima vez que me preguntas lo mismo!

-¿¡que no se supone que eres el líder!?

-¡cuando te conviene!

-¡BASTA!- grito Hotaru- peleando no conseguiremos nada, tenemos que pensar en como salir de aqui

Miraron el lugar, estaban en una red, colgando de un árbol, valla héroes...

-mmm...- soltó Hotaru moviéndose bruscamente, golpeando a sus amigos

-¡oye!- soltó el azabache

-¿¡que haces!?- pregunto el ojirrojo sobándose la mejilla

-tal vez si...-comenzó a desenredar el nudo, sus amigos abren los ojos como platos

-¡espera! ¡espera!

¡PUUMM!

-ups- soltó el ojiazul, arriba del pelirrojo

-¡salgan de mi espalda! ¡me aplastan!- se quejo el ojiverde

Unos minutos después se encontraban saliendo del salón

-tenemos que encontrar nuestros comunicadores, antes de que- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo

-¡los encontré!- dijo Gigi, transformado en un monstruo- ahora, quietesitos mientras les cambio el look

-estoy bien asi- dijo Koiji, antes de correr con sus amigos, cuando sus comunicadores vuelven al cinturón, consiguiendo que frenaran de golpe

-¿que paso?- pregunto Hotaru

-no quiero ni me interesa averiguarlo- dijo Makoto- ¡aqui vamos!

-¡HARD BRICK!

-¡EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

-¡STRONG BUTCH!

-¡Los Chicos Poderosos

-ahora si podemos pelear- dijo Boomer sonriendo

-bueno pequeños si se hacen los difíciles- dijo sonriendo con malicia

Los chicos toman posición de pelea- ¡esta vez no escaparan de mi!

-¿eh?- sueltan los tres olvidándose por completo del monstruo

-¡NO ME IGNOREN!- lloriqueo Gigi

-¡deprisa!- dijo Blossom antes de saltar a la cabeza de Gigi, después recibió el mismo golpe dos veces mas.

Las chicos vieron desconcertados como las chicas saltaron a la cabeza del monstruo y ahora pasaban al lado de ellos, escapando de una mujer

Las tres paran en seco y voltean a ver a los chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡chicos!- gritaron a la vez antes de que cada una corra hacia su contraparte

-¿quienes son estas?- pregunto Gigi

-lo siento Gigi...-dijo la mujer recuperando el aliento

-¡Brick!- grito Blossom antes de colgarse de su cuello, dejándolo tomate

-¡Boomer, me tenias tan preocupada!- dijo la ojiazul abrazando a su contraparte, antes de plantarle un largo beso en su mejilla dejando al chico igual que su hermano

-¡Butch, te busque por todas partes!- dijo la azabache abrazándolo, antes de comenzar a darle pequeños besos en todo su rostro, dejándolo semáforo

La sostiene de los hombros, intentando alejarla un poco, pero esta seguía- ¡espera! ¡que no es momento para besos!- dijo el ojiverde avergonzado

-¡para Blossom!- dijo el pelirrojo- ¡tenemos que combatir con el monstruo!-

Las chicas los soltaron y estos se posicionaron nuevamente para pelear, aun sonrojados y un poco avergonzados. La pelea fue rápida, el estilista volvió a la normalidad y el salón de belleza dejo de existir.

-al fin podremos descansar- dijo el rubio estirándose

-este...- soltó la ojiazul, Boomer voltea a verla algo extrañado- escuche que hay un nuevo centro de vídeo juegos, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

El rubio volteo a ver a sus amigos, estos estaban ocupados hablando con las chicas, miro a la ojiazul y asomo una sonrisa, abrió la boca para responder pero un temblor lo hizo cerrarla

-¡ACABARE CON USTEDES APESTOSOS!- dijo Moja con un robot gigante, los chicos elevaron y nuevamente se posicionaron para pelear

Las chicas se quedan perplejas, pero, poco a poco comenzaron a cerrar sus puños completamente molestas. Como ya dijeron antes, se cansaron de eso...

-¡es suficiente!- gritaron las tres furiosas, captando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿¡mis niñas!? ¿¡que hacen aqui!?- pregunto Moja desconcertada

-¡esa pregunta respondela tu!- grito la azabache señalándola

-¡estamos hartas de estas malditas interrupciones!- grito Bubbles

-¡ahora sufrirás las consecuencias!- grito la ojirosa- ¡Yo-Yo Supremo!

-¡Burbujas Explosivas!

-¡Martillo Poderoso!

-¡AAAHH! ¿¡POR QUE ME HACEN ESTOOOO!?- grito alejándose por el cielo, el robot cayo al suelo. Los chicos parpadean un par de veces procesando lo ocurrido.

Las chicas voltean a verlos y cada una volteo a verlos para luego acercarse a su enamorado, ¡perdón!, contraparte

-¿entonces?- preguntaron sonriendo

Se miran entre ellos desconcertados, vuelven a posar sus miradas en ellas, sonríen.

-¿te parece después de la escuela?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a la ojirosa

-la misma pregunta va para ti- dijo el rubio, mirando a la ojiazul

El azabache no necesito decirlo, la ojiverde entendió perfectamente por la forma en la que la miraba.

"al fin..." pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo

_**Espero les guste! X3 y... tengo una pequeña pregunta para hacerles...**_

_**Leí muchos fic de ustedes, que trataba como la continuación de las PPGZ pero con los chicos y sus nuevos poderes, toda la cosa y quería saber ¿Les gustaría que haga uno? es que no se si hacerlo XD**_

_**Bueno...**_

_**Ya saben!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS para otra propuesta de episodio que quieren que la parodie (? y respondan la pregunta X3**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
